


We Can Build A New Tomorrow. Today

by BlackUnicorn



Series: Inbetween Worlds [4]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Asshole Jackson, Awesome Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Stiles, Banshee Powers, Beacon Hills, Case Fic, Comforting Derek, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek Comes Back, Derek Has Feelings, Derek's Loft, Destiel - Freeform, Emissary Danny Mahealani, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Half-Siblings, Hunter Claire Novak, Hurt Stiles, I Just Really Hate Him, Jody and the Sheriff are Related, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Light Angst, McCall Pack, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Pack Family, Possessive Derek, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Derek, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles Has Nightmares, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Lydia Martin, They Want To Have A Normal Life, Werejaguar Kate Argent, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackUnicorn/pseuds/BlackUnicorn
Summary: Sequel to 'A Razor Thin Line'.They're married. They have two wonderful children. They move to a new town.It's a supposed to be a fresh start. A normal life.But when are things ever normal?A dead body is found in the Woods. The first one in years.To say that the Pack was concerned woud be an understatement; on top of that there new neighbours with a darker past than Beacon Hills and long lost friends find their way back home.





	1. Day 1

_It was a lazy Sunday in the Bunker._

_Sam had gone on his run while Dean and Cas had slept in; now they all sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee and eating breakfast and Sam took a moment to fully take in the scene in front of him. Dean sat on his chair, little Mary on his lap, smiling fondly at the girl while Cas was feeding Robert. It was domestic and sweet and a little bit strange but he certainly wasn’t complaining. The past three years with Cas had been good for his brother. After the whole shebang in London, they had taken a break from Hunting once they had gotten back to the States, easing Cas into life as a human. The Ex – Angel had struggled quite a lot in the beginning but with Dean by his side he had gotten through that as well and now he honestly didn’t remember how he could have ever been anything else. The marriage hadn’t even been a surprise. It had been a small affair, with just a few people. Jody had been there with Claire and Alex, Gabriel, Garth and his wife and Crowley and Charlie had made an appearance too and none of them had ever seen Dean so happy. A few months later, they had started doing small Hunts again, they had dealt with a Coven only a few towns away and found the two children; abandoned in the empty house of the Witches and, of course, they had taken them in. Sam still couldn’t quite believe that he was an uncle now._

_»Dean, «. he said, breaking the comfortable silence, »I’ve been thinking - «_

_»Don’t hurt yourself there. «_

_Sam rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored the comment, »I’ve been thinking, «, he repeated, »Don’t you think it’s time for you to…y’know…settle down? «_

_»Sam - «, Dean stared but his brother interrupted him, » No, before you say anything, hear me out. The way dad raised us into the Life…you know how much it messed us up. And these two, «, he gestured towards the children, »They deserve better. You deserve better. With the network set up and running you don’t have to Hunt anymore. You don’t. There are so many Hunters out there and you’ve done enough. We’ve done enough. I’m just saying that we should all move on. «, he ended and waited for the argument that was sure to arise, except it didn’t. Dean had his eyes fixed on his daughter, one hand rubbing his neck, »What I was going to say was, Cas and I actually talked about that. «, he muttered and looked up to meet his brother’s eyes, »A secret underground bunker of a secret society doing secret stuff is really very cool but…it ain’t really the place for a kid. I know that Sammy. We – er – we were thinking of finding our own place, y’know…so they have a chance at a normal life…or as normal as it gets when you’re a Winchester I guess. «_

_Sam blinked, that was easier that he had expected it to be, »Good, «, he nodded, »That’s good, ‘cause…I sort of might have already talked to Jody and she knows a good place in California. Beacon Hills. Her brother and nephew live there and it’s nice. «_

_Now it was Dean’s turn to blink and stare at the taller man, »Jody has a bother? «, he finally asked and Sam snorted into his coffee. »Really, dude? That’s what you got out of that? «_

_»No but…why didn’t we know about this? «_

_»She never told us. I didn’t know either. Anyway, his name’s Noah Stilinski, he’s the Sherriff and Jody’s half – brother. So, what d’you think? «_

_Dean looked over at his husband who was already watching Dean. Some things never changed. Cas smiled and there was hope in his eyes._

_»Yeah…I think it’s a good idea. «  
_

* * *

 

»This was a terrible idea. «, Dean muttered for the fifth time already.

»Dean, it’s going to be fine. «, Cas answered once again with a sigh.

They were standing in their new house, more specifically the new kitchen.

Sam had been right, Beacon Hills really was nice and even though Dean didn’t want to admit it, he already loved it a little bit. A normal life with his husband and kids. Still…he was freaking out.

»Cas, I have no idea what I’m doing. I never had this – a family with a white picket fenced house, leading a normal life and how the hell am I supposed to be a dad? A good dad? Because mine certainly wasn’t a good example. «

Calmly, Cas set down the box he’d been holding and approached him, laying his hand on Dean’s shoulder, »Dean Winchester, I think you are forgetting a very crucial detail here. I am a former Angel of the Lord, who gave up his Grace to save your life. You have been hunting Monsters and Demons since you were a child. You have been to Heaven, Hell and Purgatory and you’ve lived to tell the tale. We were never normal to begin with. Also, you say you don’t know how to be father, I know for a fact that that is not true. You have been a father to your brother all your life, you are the one that raised him to the man he is today. You can do this. We can do this. «

Dean stared Cas for a long moment, getting a bit lost in the blue depths of his eyes before finally nodding, Cas was right, they could do this. And because Cas was just that awesome, he stepped even closer and drew Dean in for a deep, long kiss.

»Oh, come on guys. «

Cas and Dean parted and turned towards the door where Sam and Jody were currently standing with bags of groceries.

»Shut up, bitch. «

»Jerk. «

»Language. «, Cas warned them and jerked his head towards the open living room where Mary and Robert were sitting on the floor, playing with a miniature Impala, Dean had given them for their birthday.

Together, they unpacked the bags and the rest of the boxes, which weren’t a lot since they didn’t have that much stuff to begin with.

»You staying for dinner, Jody? «, Dean eventually asked when everything was finished.

»I’d love to but I promised my brother to pay him a visit. «

»Invite him too then. Come on, we haven’t seen you in ages. «, he almost pleaded.

»Alright, alright. I’ll give him a call. «. The sheriff walked out, her phone in her hand and Dean walked over to the two children and picked up his son, »Hey big man, you wanna help me make dinner? «, he asked while making his way to the kitchen. Robert looked at him with wide, brown eyes and giggled when Dean began to tickle him. He sat the boy down on the counter and started collecting the things he would need for dinner when Jody came back in, »Noah said he’ll be here in half an hour. His son too. «

»Cool. « 

* * *

 

»Stiles! «, the sheriff’s voice echoed through the station all the way to Stiles’ desk. He got up with a sigh and made his way to his dad’s office. »You remember your aunt Jody? «, he asked.

»Sioux Falls, Jody? Lost her son and husband, Jody? «, Stiles asked, vaguely remembering her from phone calls and photo albums.

»That’s the one. «

»Yeah sure. What about her? «

»She just called. Said she’s in town and wants to meet up for dinner. Friends of her just moved here, we’re invited. «

»Oh okay. «, he nodded, not sure what else to say to that.

»Just wanted to let you know. «

»Thanks dad. «, he turned around and closed the door but he could still hear him call after him, »That’s sheriff for you! «

Stiles smirked lightly and got back to the report he had to right. Being a deputy was everything he had imagined it to be, and Stiles was good. Really good. _Being the son of the sheriff does that to you, I guess,_ he thought. He wrote a quick text to Scott, saying that he would be home late so his friend wouldn’t worry. They were all living together. Scott, Kira, Lydia, Jordan, Malia and Stiles. The whole Pack. Cory, Mason, Liam and Hayden had left soon after they had had graduated and were now living in France where they had found a new Pack. Stiles still missed them sometimes; especially Liam. But apart from that, it was nice having all his friends so close and with Stiles being the Pack’s Emissary he could always be there to help and if that wasn’t a good feeling, he really didn’t know what was. Scott had taken over Deaton’s clinic since the doctor had retired to somewhere in Florida, Lydia was a teacher at Beacon Hills High School and Kira and Malia ran coffee shop together. Life was good. The only thing that had Stiles a bit worried was the fact that there hadn’t been anything to worry about for the last few years. After the Dread Doctors it had become really quiet in Beacon Hills. A little too quiet if you asked Stiles, which no one did. But he certainly wasn’t complaining.

Once his shift was over he and Noah walked to his jeep and followed Jody’s directions to the house of her friends which turned out to be on the same street as the Pack’s.

»Cas and Dean Winchester. «, Noah had explained, »From Lawrence, Kansas. «

The house was nice. It was too bit but wasn’t exactly small either, with a beautiful Chevy Impala parked in front of it.

»Coming! «, a female voice yelled after they had rung the bell and seconds later a small woman with short, dark hair opened the door who stiles recognized to be his aunt Jody.

»Noah! «. she smiled kindly and gave her brother a hug, »And Stiles, my god you’ve gotten handsome. «, she added with a wink and let them in. It was obvious that they had just moved, there were a few boxes piled against the wall and everything looked kind of…impersonal.

»Ah, you must be Jody’s brother and her nephew. «, a mountain of a man with very long hair came towards them and Stiles had to fight the urge to step back. This man was terrifying, despite the bright smile on his face.

»That’s right. I’m Noah, this is my son Stiles. «

»Sam. «, the mountain answered and shook the sheriff’s hand, »I’m Dean’s brother. «

»Nice to meet you. «

They went through to the living room with an open passage to the kitchen where a man with rumbled black hair was sitting on the floor playing with two children and a second man stood leaned against the table, watching them with fond eyes. When they entered everyone looked up and the man on the floor slowly rose to his feet.

»Noah and Stiles Stilinski I suppose? «, he asked, »I’m Cas, that’s my husband Dean and those two are our kids, Mary and Robert. «

Again, Stiles felt slightly intimidated, and coming from someone who dealt with fanged, clawed and super – strong Were – creatures on a regular basis, that meant something. Not that these men looked murderous or even overly threatening but there was something about them, something in their eyes, that told Stiles that these men were not to be messed with.

»I hope you’re hungry, ‘cause there’s plenty of food. «, Dean said, stepping next to his husband.

»Perfect, I’m starving. «, Stiles replied which earned him a bright smile from Dean.

They all sat down at the table while Dean got the lasagne out of the oven and Cas offered them drinks, »I’m afraid we don’t have beer, though. «

»That’s okay. Just coke, please. «, Stiles said, wondering why they didn’t have beer. These guys looked like the type that enjoyed a good drink.

* * *

 

Cas got the coke out of the fridge while Dean prepared the plates. He was still a bite tense but not nearly as bad as a few hours ago.

»Stiles and Noah seem nice. «, Cas noted.

»Hmm. If they’re anything like Jody, this won’t be the last time they’re here. « It was nice to hear Dean make plans for the future that weren’t connected to Hunting. Quickly, Cas stepped in front of the other man and pressed a kiss on his forehead, »I love you, Dean. «, he whispered and Dean smiled, »I love you too, Cas. «

They grabbed the plates and the glasses and went back to the table were the other were making polite conversation, »So, what do you do, Sam? «, the sheriff asked.

»A bit of everything. I take what I can get. «, the younger Winchester answered vaguely, »How long have you been sheriff? «

»Oh, years. I started as a deputy and finally got promoted. «

»Best sheriff, Beacon Hills ever had. «, Stiles threw in, »Though, I might be biased. «

They all chuckled at that and Cas turned towards the young man, »And you Stiles? Have you always wanted to become a police officer? «

»Er, no, actually. After high school I actually started FBI training but then I changed my mind and came back here. «

»Beacon Hills High School? «, Dean asked and Stiles nodded, »Cas will start teaching there tomorrow. «

»Really? What subject? «

»History. «

»A friend of mine, Lydia Martins, is the biology teacher. «, he explained proudly, »What about you Dean? «

»I’m a mechanic. «

»Speaking of cars. Is that Impala outside yours? «, Stiles asked in between bites and Dean nodded. »A thing of beauty. «

»That she is. «, Dean agreed and the two men started talking about cars while Cas satisfied himself with enjoying the lasagne. He was still terrible at cooking even though Dean had taught him a lot during the last three years.

»Jody, «, he said eventually, »how are the girls? «

»Their great. «, Jody answered and Cas saw Dean perking up his head to listen to their conversation, »Alex went to Canada to get away for a bit and Claire is on a…road trip…with friends. «, she was smiling but Cas could still see the worry in her eyes. He couldn’t blame her; if Claire was Hunting, that wasn’t exactly reassuring.

»What friends? «, Dean asked with a frown.

»You ever heard of Krissy Chambers? «

»Yeah actually, met her some time ago. She’s a good girl. «, he gave Jody a reassuring look and the sheriff relaxed slightly.

After that, the conversations died out but it was a comfortable silence and Cas felt confirmed in his first impression that the Stilinskis were good people.

»Right, «, Dean said eventually. »I better get these two squirts to bed. «, he excused himself and picked up both children to carry them upstairs.

»You can have the guest room for the night, Jody. «, Sam said, »I’ll take the couch. «

»No, don’t be ridiculous. You can stay with me. «, Noah intervened. »I’d be nice having someone around for once. «, he threw a pointed look towards his son who smiled awkwardly.

»You could always visit me. «, he muttered.

»And enter that madhouse of yours? No thank you. «, Noah replied laughing before adding an explanation, »Stiles lives with his friends, just up the street actually. They’re all good people but…«, he trailed off.

»It’s not that bad. «, Stiles protested.

»The last time I was there, it looked like a bomb had exploded. «

»That was one time, and I told you that it was because of Kira’s birthday. «

Cas watched the good – natured banter between father and son and felt a sudden pang of anger. Why couldn’t Sam and Dean have had that with their father? It just wasn’t fair. Although he had never met John Winchester, he had a firm opinion on the man and it certainly wasn’t a good one.

Once dinner was over they moved to the couches and continued talking about random things until a phone began to ring, »Sorry, I should get that. «, Stiles said and stood up to walk out of the room.

»If I may ask, what made you move here? You’ve all been living together until now, right? «, Noah asked.

»Sam threw us out. «, Dean answered.

»I did not! «

Dean laughed, »Well, he suggested we get our own place. It was Jody that pointed us towards Beacon Hills. «

»It’s a good town. We had some problems a few years ago but it’s been quiet recently. «

It was in that moment that Stiles came back in, a deep frown on his face, »Sorry, we have to leave. «, he said.

»Did something happen? «

»Er - «, the young man bit down on his lip, apparently considering his answer, »There was a body found in the woods. «, he explained eventually. »Probably an animal attack. «, he added while looking at his father.

»You get those often around here? «, Dean asked and Cas knew exactly what his husband was thinking.

»Every now and then. It’s nothing to worry about. «

The two sheriffs and Stiles put on their jackets and Dean walked them to the door, »It was good seeing again Jody. «, he said while giving her a hug. »You too handsome. «, she replied.

»Sheriff. Stiles. It was nice meeting you. «, he offered his hand to both men who accepted.

»I might invite you to dinner one of these days. «, Noah said and Dean smiled before the three got into an old jeep and drove off.

»Animal attacks, my ass. «, he proclaimed once he was back with Sam and Cas. »I bet there was nothing natural about those attacks. «

»I dunno. Sometimes those things happen. «, Sam replied, »Although…I checked the history of the town and these problems the sheriff spoke of? Understatement of the century. People kept dying like flies. Most of them were considered animal attacks, a student who became a serial killer and then there were actual human sacrifices. «

»Sounds like fun. Why have we never heard of that though? «

»We were usually busy with other stuff. «

»Oh well…we’re here now. Actually, I can’t belief I’m saying this but…I actually hope that that was just a rouge mountain lion or something. «, Dean muttered and Cas couldn’t help but agree. There was a reason why they weren’t living in the Bunker anymore. This should be their chance at a peaceful life.

* * *

 

Lydia was still there, waiting, when Stiles parked the jeep and although she had been a Banshee for quite some time now, finding dead bodies still freaked her out. She was a bit surprised when it wasn’t two but three people getting out of the car but one look at her friend told her that it was okay.

»Are you okay? «, Stiles asked quietly and the Banshee nodded. »That’s my aunt Jody. She’s the sheriff in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. «, he explained, »Jody this is Lydia Martins, the one I mentioned earlier. «. Jody nodded and slowly approached the body on the floor. It was drenched in blood, claw marks all over the torso and it looked like there was a gaping hole in its chest.

»His name’s Mark McLoyd. «, Lydia informed them, her eyes resting on the boy’s face. »He was one of my students. «

* * *

 

Scott groaned. He might be really good at keeping control, but the full moon was still something he struggled with sometimes. He wasn’t the only one. Everyone was on edge, irritable, restless.

»Where the hell is Lydia? «, he asked into the room. His friend had left about half an hour ago to go to the shop and she still wasn’t back.

»I’m sure she’s fine. «, Kira tried to calm him. Someone’s phone rang and Scott needed a moment to realise it was his.

»Stiles? Are you okay? «, he asked immediately once he had picked up.

_»Everything’s fine – ish. Lydia’s with me. She found a body. «_

»What? Where? «

» _The woods_. «, Stiles answered. There were voices in the background, one of them belonged to the sheriff.

»Who else is there? «, he asked.

_»My dad and my aunt, Jody. «_

»You have an aunt named Jody? «, he asked slightly confused because in all those years, Stiles had never mentioned her.

» _Yap. She’s a sheriff too_. «, Stiles was walking away from the voices now, » _How are you holding up?_ «, he almost whispered.

»We’re good, Stiles. Do you need Lydia to come to the station with you? «

_»Yeah…I’ll try to make it quick and then I’ll bring her home. «_

»Oka. Be careful out there. «

_»Always am. «_

Scott wanted to reply something to that but Stiles had already hung up. The Alpha turned around and saw his whole Pack staring at him, »What happened? «, Malia asked.

»Lydia found a body in the woods. «


	2. Day 2

The weekend went over smoothly, if you ignored the dead 16 – year old boy. For the majority of Beacon Hills, that was just another body in a long line of animal attacks. However, for some others, it was a clear sign that the time of peace in town seemed to be over.

»His rib cage was practically torn open and several organs are missing. «, Melissa informed the two men by her side.

»So, not an animal attack? «, Noah concluded.

»I highly doubt it. «

»Could have been a Werewolf. «, Chris said.

»Must be a new one in town then because I don’t think anyone in Scott’s or Satomi’s Pack could have done this. They know how to control themselves. «

Both men nodded and looked back at the boy. His mother had had a mental breakdown when she had come by to identify the body and Melissa felt bad because yet another family had been dragged into all of this; not that Mrs. McLoyd would ever find out the truth but still. 

»I’ll go over to Scott’s to talk to them. «, Chris offered. He had only been back to Beacon Hills for a few weeks and already he was regretting the decision; it seemed like he would never manage to actually get out of the Hunting life.

»Good idea. I’ll have Stiles and Perish to keep an eye on the woods. «, Noah threw in while Melissa covered the body up again. She had long since made her piece with the fact that her kid and his friends were the Supernatural police of Beacon Hills; didn’t mean she liked it.

* * *

Cas was nervous. It was a relatively new feeling, being a former Angel of the Lord usually didn’t give you a lot of reason to be nervous about but _this,_ this really freaked him out.

»You, are going to do great. «, Dean had assured him and Cas wanted to belief that, he really did but…well… Faking his references and CV had been easy but pretending to be an experienced teacher? Something else completely. Cas had never been to school, for obvious reasons. Sure, he knew a hell of a lot about history since he had seen it all happening from a front row seat but that was hardly something he could tell the students. _You can do this,_ he told himself before taking a deep breath and opening the doors to the building where he was supposed to meet the headmaster.

»You must be Mr. Winchester. «, a man in his middle ages, with short fair hair and glasses greeted him.

»Good morning Mr. Thomas. «, Cas said and shook the man’s hand, smiling warmly. The man seemed nice enough.

»I’m really glad that you could start on such a short notice. We just haven’t had any luck with our new teachers during the past years. «, the headmaster explained.

»Really, why is that? «,

»Unfortunate events. Beacon Hills has always been a strange town. «

_Yeah,_ he thought, _so I’ve heard._ After the events of the previous night, he and Dean had looked further into the history of Beacon Hills; in the end it had been Garth who had told them about it.

_»Dude! Beacon Hills is_ the _place when it comes to Supernatural stuff! «, he had told them. »Something happened a few years ago, turning the town into a literal beacon, drawing all kinds of creatures to it. «_

So, Cas could imagine how ‘strange’ it must seem to the residents. The whole place was practically a stage for the Supernatural theatre.

»I’m sure I’ve seen worse. «, he muttered. Mr. Thomas laughed and led him into the staff room.

»Good morning everyone, may I introduce you to our new colleague, Castiel Winchester. «, he announced and everyone gave him a welcoming smile. Everyone except for a very pretty young woman with long, strawberry blonde hair who eyed him very sceptically. However, he didn’t have enough time to investigate her because in that moment the bell rang, announcing the first lesson of the day.

* * *

 

It was still early and Scott had just arrived at the animal clinic to make preparations when he saw Chris Argent waiting for him.

»Chris! «, he greeted the older man, »I didn’t know you were back. «

»I only just arrived. «, Chris answered and hugged Scott. »But I’m actually here because of Mark McLoyd. «

»The dead kid in the woods? «. Scott opened the door and walked in, Chris following him close by.

»That’s the one. «

»Werewolf attack? «, he asked and Chris nodded, »Probably. «, he answered, »Or Were – something. Claw marks all over the body and organs were missing. Have you heard of any new Packs in the area? «

»No. «, Scott shook his head, »But that doesn’t have to mean anything. Could have been a lone Wolf? «, which, of course, didn’t make it any less worrisome.

»Could have been. «, Chris mused although he didn’t sound convinced.

Scott was just about to ask if he had found Kate when there was frantic knocking at the front door; he groaned, »Sorry, we’re not open for another hour or so! «, he yelled.

»Scott! «, a very familiar voice called. Scott froze. He hadn’t heard that voice in over five years. He threw a glance at Chris who seemed just as confused and together they walked to the front of the clinic.

»Derek? «, Scott asked in surprise when he saw his old friend standing in the foyer. But Derek wasn’t alone. Isaac, Cora, Jackson and Ethan were there two, the latter carrying a man in his arms who seemed to be unconscious.

»What the – what happened? «, he asked when he recognized Danny. Quickly, he let them through and emptied one of the tables so Ethan could lay Danny down.

»We were attacked. Danny’s hurt. «, Ethan explained. There was worry in his voice and eyes, as he watched Danny.

»Is he - «, Scott began but Derek already shook his head.

»Not a werewolf, no. He’s our Emissary. «

Surprised, Scott took a closer look at the man on the table. His arms were covered in claw marks and deep cuts and there was a wound at the back of his head.

»Tell me what happened. «, he demanded a he set to work. »I haven’t heard from you since Mexico, I thought you were dead. «. He realized that he there was a trace of accusation in his voice but he did nothing to change it. Derek had just disappeared and they would have needed him on several occasions.

»I needed time. «, Derek explained without looking up from Danny, »I was in France, Russia, Greece, India. Trying to learn more about myself. When I came back I met the others. We travelled around for a while but eventually decided that Beacon Hills would be the safest place for us. We were in the woods, resting, and Danny went out to find water, when he didn’t come back we went looking for him and found him like this. «

Scott nodded. It was by far not enough but it would have to do for now. While Derek had talked, he had cleaned the wounds and put bandages on them; however, he would still ask Stiles or his mother to have a look at them later. He looked up and met Derek’s eyes, for the first time since the older man had entered the clinic, he smiled. »It’s good to see you. «, he said and saw how Derek let out a breath and smiled back.

After he had made sure that Danny would be okay, he called Stiles.

_»What do you mean, ‘Derek’s back’? «_ , his friend asked.

»Well I don’t know. He’s back. He’s here. In the animal clinic, with Isaac, Ethan and Danny. «

_»Danny’s there, too? «_

»Yes, Danny’s here, too. «

_»Why? «_

»Apparently, he’s their Emissary. «

_»What? «_

»Look, just, have a look at him okay? I’ll tell Chris to drive them to our house. «

_»Is everyone back now? «_

»Apparently. He’s looking into the death of the kid since it probably wasn’t an animal attack. «

_»Yeah I know. Dad told me and Jordan to hike the woods, see if we can find something. «_

»Swing by at home first? We can help you with the woods later. «, Scott suggested. A pair of Werewolf – senses was always helpful with such things.

» _Deal._ «, Stiles said and hung up.

Scott went back into the clinic. His watch told him that his ordinary clients would start coming any second now, so they would have to hurry up, relocating Danny.

»Sorry guys, but Danny can’t stay here. Chris, can you drive them to our house? Stiles will be there soon and someone’s usually home. It’s safer there anyway«, he told the others. Derek and Chris nodded, while Ethan really didn’t seem to like what he was hearing.

» _Stiles_? You want to leave him with _Stiles_? «, he asked incredulously.

»Yes. He’s an Emissary, too and way better in healing people than me. «, Scott replied and for now that seemed to calm Ethan. He could understand him, though. Scott tried to imagine how he would be if it was Kira on that table; he too, would do anything to make sure that she would be okay.

The doorbell rang again and Scott pointed towards the back door. »Take him outside. Stiles should be there soon. «, he said before he went to the front to greet Mrs. Linton and one of her many cats.

* * *

 

Derek was extremely tense while they all sat in Chris Argent’s car. He had no doubt that Danny would be fine and it wasn’t even that. Not entirely. Seeing Scott again had moved something in him. Something he couldn’t quite name yet.

»I can’t belief they let Stiles become an Emissary. «, Jackson muttered and Derek sighed; he had no idea why he had let the boy into his Pack, except for the fact that he had been the one to turn him in the first place which made him kind of responsible.

»Stiles is much more capable that you think, Jackson. «, he answered. He was actually looking forward to seeing him again. There had always been something about Stiles that just got under your skin.

»Yeah right. «, the Beta scoffed.

»Do you trust me? «, he gave Jackson a challenging look but the younger man didn’t even blink when he answered, »Of course. «

»Good. Because I trust Scott and if he says Stiles can help than he can help. « and with that the matter was closed.

It wasn’t a particular long ride to the house and Derek was a bit surprised at how nice it looked; then he saw Stiles who was already waiting for them.

* * *

 

»Dude! «, okay, admittedly, he could have thought of a better way to greet the newcomers but – hello? Super grumpy Werewolf who you thought was dead suddenly comes back into town with a bunch of people you thought you’d never see again? Not exactly something that happens every day. »What happened? «

»Long story. «, Derek grumbled. Stiles threw his arms up in surrender and led them into the house where Jordan was sitting at the kitchen table and froze when the group came in.

»What’s going on? «, the Hellhound asked.

»Emergency. «, Stiles just said and went through to the door which led to the basement. The basement, of course, wasn’t just the basement but a mixture of Were – creature proved panic room and Emissary treatment room. »Not all of you. «, he informed the other Pack, »Ethan and whoever the Alpha is, the rest of you, stay here. «, he commanded and went downstairs. He wasn’t even surprised when it was Derek that came with, although he did wonder how the man got his Alpha status back.

»Alright, let’s have a look. «, he muttered and Ethan slowly set his boyfriend down on the table. »Scott bandaged these? «, he asked and both Wolves nodded. »Looks good to me. I have a few herbs that can help with the healing but since he’s human he’ll just have to do it the hard way. He’ll be fine, though. «

Both Ethan and Derek relaxed ever so slightly while Stiles stepped on front of his shelf with ointments and herbs and picked up one that would disinfect the wounds and keep them clean. He also gave him an injection to help him wake up.

»See? All set. If he’s not awake in an hour you’re officially allowed to freak out, but before that, don’t. «, he looked up with a grin. Ethan was completely focused on Danny but Derek met his gaze and the Alpha’s eyes were unfamiliarly soft, »Thank you, Stiles. «, he said and the honesty in his voice made Stile’s mouth go dry.

* * *

 

Teaching wasn’t so bad, Cas decided. After two lessons, he had a feeling that he didn’t do any worse than the teachers they had before him and he really enjoyed the feeling of passing on knowledge and helping young people. He could make a difference here and do something good once in a while. Something that didn’t involve taking anyone’s or anything’s life. During lunch break he called Dean,

» _Hey Cas. How’s teaching?_ «

»Hello, Dean. I very much enjoy it. «, he answered with a smile.

» _Told ya you’d do great._ «, there was a smile in Dean’s voice and Cas couldn’t help but smile too.

»What about you? «

» _Dropped the kids off at the day care, went to work and I’m currently lying under a century old Ford Fiesta dripping in sweat._ «

»Nice image. «, Cas smirked.

» _Isn’t it just. Anyway, I should get on with this. Talk to you later?_ «

»Yes, Dean, we will. I love you. «

» _Love you too._ «

Cas ended the phone call with a big smile on his face.

»Girlfriend? «

Cas looked up, facing the pretty woman from before.

»Husband. «, he replied. »Castiel Winchester. You can call me Cas. «, he offered his hand and the woman took it after a second of hesitation.

»Lydia Martins. «, she introduced herself.

Humanity definitely had its downsides but Cas still had a last bit of grace left, which made him more sensible towards the Supernatural and this woman, Lydia, was radiating with it. She, too, seemed a bit put off by him but she made a good job of hiding it.

»You’re Stiles Stilinski’s friend. «, he stated and Lydia seemed surprised, »I’m a friend of his aunt. «, he added as an explanation. »We had him and the sheriff over for dinner yesterday and he mentioned you. «

Lydia nodded and relaxed slightly, »So, you just moved here? «

»Just yesterday. It’s all still very new. «

»Well, if you ever need directions, you can ask me. I’ve been here all my life. «, she smiled politely.

»That’s nice. I – uhm – I don’t want to pry but the dead boy that was found yesterday, was he a student from here? «, he asked carefully. Although he’d had a lot of practice in subtly interrogating people he still had the feeling like his true intentions were written all over his face.

»Yes. «, Lydia answered sadly, »He was a bright kid. It’s a tragedy but…animal attacks aren’t that uncommon around here. «

»Really? I didn’t know that. «, he lied.

»It’s nothing to worry about. A few cayotes, a few mountain lions but they stay to themselves and don’t come into town. «, she explained.

»That sounds – comforting. «

Lydia smiled again and Cas felt that the conversation was probably over. However, he was saved from the awkwardness when the bell rang and announced the start of third period.

* * *

 

Lydia was Confused, with a very capital c.

Castiel Winchester was… _wrong_. So plain wrong that he caused her a headache as soon as she got near him. He should be dead and as a Banshee that wasn’t something Lydia said lightly. He should have been dead many times and yet he wasn’t.

She didn’t even notice that her phone was ringing until one of her colleagues pointed it out to her. It was Stiles.

»Hey. «, she said.

_»Oh finally! This is the third time I tried to call, I was getting worried. Is everything okay? «_

»Yes, yes I’m fine just…just a headache. «

_»Okay well, listen to this: Derek’s back in town. «_

»What? «

_»I know, right? And he isn’t the only one. Ethan’s with him and Isaac and Cora and fucking Jackson and Danny is their Emissary. They’re currently at our house because Danny’s hurt. «_

»Will he be okay? «

_»I think so. Will you be? «_

»Why wouldn’t I be? «

_»Er – maybe because your ex – boyfriend’s in town? «_

»Stiles, I’ve been over Jackson for years. «, she deadpanned.

_»Okay, okay. I was just saying. «_

»You don’t have to worry about me…«, she trailed off, watching Castiel from across the room who was reading a book.

_»Lydia? «,_ Stiles asked and now he definetly sounded worried.

»Sorry, just…there’s this new history teacher, Castiel Winchester and he – Stiles, he shouldn’t even be alive. I get this feeling when I’m round him, it’s hard to explain but I can tell that whatever he is, it’s not human. «

» _Castiel Winchester? That’s our new neighbour. Well, sort of. Me and dad were at their place yesterday for dinner_. «

»Yeah, so he said. «

» _Huh. He seemed alright to me but maybe still keep an eye on him?_ «

»What do you think I’ve been doing all day? «

_»Sorry. «_

»It’s alright. I should be home soon since I only got one more period. You guys try not to kill each other in the meantime. «

_»I’ll do my best. «_

* * *

 

Back at the Pack house, Stiles put his phone back into his pocket and turned around only to notice that they were all watching him.

»What? «, he asked. Surprisingly, it was Chris who spoke up first, »Did you just say that a Winchester is living next door? «, he asked.

»Sorta. Just down the street. Cas and Dean. Moved in yesterday. Why? D’you know them? «, which was an unnecessary question if the tight line of Chris shoulders and the hard look in his eyes was anything to go by.

»They’re Hunters. «, he answered darkly.

»Oh, fucking great. «, Stiles ran his hand over his face, »What are they like? «, he asked eventually.

»I’ve only ever met John Winchester. From what I’ve heard he died years ago, left two sons behind who were raised to be Hunters. They work alone and they’re not exactly popular amongst other Hunters. «

»Why’s that? «

»It’s a long story. «, Chris answered evasively but Stiles was thoroughly unimpressed, »We have a couple of Hunters living just down the road, I think we have the time to talk about that if it means keeping the Pack safe. «, he argued.

»Alright, sit down. «, Stiles did just that and so did everyone else, »Now, you know that my family mainly just Hunts Werewolves but you also know that there is a lot more out there than Shapeshifters. «, they all nodded. »The Winchesters Hunt all of it. They Hunt it down, they kill and they don’t ask questions. I’ve met their dad, rough man, very much like my own father, driven by revenge. He lost his wife when Sam and Dean were still very young. A Demon killed her. He spent the rest of his life Hunting down that Demon and became a bit of a legend amongst Hunters; now, Sam and Dean, they’re even more legendary. I’m not sure how much truth there is to the stories I’ve heard but they say those two stopped the Apocalypse. Twice. They’ve been to literal Hell and back. They’re on first name basis with Angels and Demons alike and they have supposedly died several times and came back to life. «

Chris’ words were met with a stunned silence, that was until Isaac spoke up, »Right. I’m still working through ‘Angels and Demons are real’, but okay. «

»My point is. «, Chris began again, »That they are dangerous. Last I’ve heard, Sam opened up a network for Hunters all over the country from a safe place in Kansas. «

Stiles nodded, chewing on his lower lip, Chris seemed actually a bit scared of those Hunters and that made Stiles even more nervous, »This is not good. «, he muttered, »This is really very extremely not good. D’you think we should talk to them? «, the question was directed at Chris but it was Jackson who answered, »What. And tell them there are Werewolves living right under their noses? Are you insane? – Actually, don’t answer that. «

Stiles rolled his eyes, »If these guys are even half as good as Chris just said they are, they probably already know or at least suspect that. «

»Stiles has a point. «, Derek threw in, »I wouldn’t be surprised if they knew about everything that happened here. Beacon Hill does have a reputation. «, he added with a twitch of his lips. »Chris? «

»I honestly don’t know. The thing with the Winchesters is that they always work alone. The only person I knew who actually knew them was Bobby Singer and he’s dead too but I think he was like a father to them. «

»Right. «, Stiles nodded slowly, »Well, I think that calls for an official Pack meeting tonight. «, he concluded and pulled out his phone to call Scott.

* * *

 

After Lydia’s last period she left the school and noticed that Castiel – Cas, as he had said – was leaving too. Following a sudden impulse, she slowed down and watched the man walk towards a big, black car that was parked in the parking lot, a tall, blonde and very handsome man leaning against the hood with a bright smile on his face. _Must be the husband,_ she thought just as Cas reached the man and greeted him with a kiss. The two men exchanged a couple of words and Lydia knew, she knew, she shouldn’t be staring but for some reason she also couldn’t keep walking and then Cas’ husband raised his head and his eyes landed on Lydia who cursed inwardly. Faking a smile, she approached her colleague, »Hey, sorry, you must be Cas’ husband. «, she said. »I’m Lydia Martins. «

»Dean. «, the man said and shook her hand and again it took Lydia everything she had not to flinch back. It was the same thing as with Cas, her Banshee senses kicked in and she very nearly screamed right then and there. and Lydia saw hundreds of pictures flashing before her eyes, she heard voices calling out, screaming in pain and agony and she felt a wave of raw emotions rolling over her. These men were supposed to be dead and it was just too much.

»Nice to meet you. «, she managed to get out.

»Same. «, Dean smiled, it was a kind smile. Honest. »Listen, we gotta pick up the kids, but I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around. «, he added with a wink and made his way towards the door of the driver’s seat.

»Definitely. «, Lydia said and stepped back so Dean could drive off.

Lydia let out a breath and took a moment to collect herself before she went to her own car to drive home.

* * *

 

When Scott came home that day, he was a bit shocked to actually find everyone there, waiting for him. He was relieved to see Danny sitting in one of the chairs. He still looked banged up but at least he was awake. Chris was there too and it took quite a while until everyone was brought up to date.

»Anyway, I really don’t have a good feeling with these two. «, Lydia explained after telling the others about her encounter with the Winchesters. »I get these really bad headaches when they’re around and I hear voices talking and shouting, people screaming. They should be dead. They should be dead so many times but they’re not. «

»Well, that would just prove that the stories Chris heard are true. «, Scott muttered.

»Great, so we came back to Beacon Hills, only to deal with another maniac serial killer. Or two at that. Anything else we missed? «, Isaac asked.

»Oh, y’know. We were all part of a Supernatural Deadpool, Kate Argent is still alive and a Werejaguar, a group of crazy scientists created Supernatural creatures and resurrected the Beast of Gevaudan; the usual. «, Stiles answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The others stared at him, apparently lost for words until Isaac nodded and said, »Okay. « and with that the matter was closed.

»I still don’t think we should talk to them «, Jackson said eventually, bringing them back to the original topic.

»Well, I guess it’s a good thing than that you’re not in charge. «, Stiles snapped but calmed down the second he saw Scott’s and Derek’s glares.

»We have to think this through, «, Scott began, »If they are really who Chris thinks they are than they can be a real threat to us, or a very powerful ally. «

»We can always kill them if it doesn’t work out. «

»Malia! «, Stiles threw his hands in the air in exasperation and Scott shook his head, »We’re not killing anybody, «, he replied calmly, »And if it’s just because there are two little kids involved. «. The Werecoyote looked very unsatisfied with that answer but stayed quiet.

»This isn’t getting us anywhere. «, Derek said eventually, »I suggest we invite them over for dinner and see how it goes. We don’t need to tell what we are, just get a feeling for them. «

»I think Derek is right. «, Scott agreed. »Stiles, why don’t you go over there and ask. «

Stiles nodded somewhat reluctant and stood up to leave the house and Scott turned back to Derek, »Are you going to stay the night? «, he asked.

»If that’s okay. We don’t really have anywhere else to go at the moment «, Derek answered.

»What about the Loft? «

»I’d need some time to rebuild it. It was abandoned a long time «, he said bitterly before taking a deep breath, »I’m really sorry, Scott. It was wrong not to say what I was doing. «, Scott was surprised at this display of weakness but he was also touched by the trust Derek must have still had in them.

»It’s alright. «, Scott said because it really was »Just one thing. How did you become an Alpha? Who did you kill? «

»No one. «, Derek just said and then added, »Like I said, I was travelling a lot. Learning. There is so much we don’t know about our kind and I wanted to change that. Every culture has some kind of myths about were – creatures. Folklore about men that turn into animals. Sure, they all have different sources but the core is the same. I spent the last years studying every single one of them. Learning all the stories, the rumours. When I was in India there was a group of Buddhists, Weretigers, they taught me a lot. I didn’t need to kill. I evolved. Just like my mother did. «

»So, you’re – a True Alpha? «, Scott asked sceptically and Derek shook his head. »No. It’s something different. «, he answered and took a moment to think. »It’s heritage. «

* * *

 

Cas, Dean and the kids were all huddled together in front of the TV, enjoying the latest episode of Game of Thrones when someone knocked at the door. Dean frowned and stood up, gripping the gun he was still carrying around the house. _Old habits die hard_ , he guessed.

»Stiles? «, he asked a bit confused when he saw the young man standing outside.

»Hey. «, Stiles grinned widely, »we were wondering, well, that is me and my friends, if you’d like to come over for dinner? «

Dean blinked, processing the words he had not expected, »Er – sure, let me just check with Cas. «, he walked back to the living room, leaving the door open and noticed Stiles following him inside, »Cas? Stiles invited us over for dinner. What’ya think? «

»It sounds like a generous offer. «, Cas answered and greeted the kid who had just entered the room. »Thank you, Stiles. Would it be okay if the children came too? «

»Of course. «, Stiles answered eagerly, »We love kids. «

»Great. Just give us a second. «

They quickly went upstairs and Dean frantically put on a clean t – shirt since the one he had been wearing was covered in sweat and grease. Five minutes later, they all went up the road towards a huge house and Dean was honestly surprised that Stiles and his friends were living here. Stiles must have noticed his expression because he chuckled, »Malia’s dad’s pretty loaded and he owed her big time, so half of this is actually from his money. «, he explained and Dean nodded in understanding.

Inside the house were roughly a dozen people all sitting around the dining table, talking and laughing and when they saw the newcomers, they turned quiet in a matter of seconds, »Everyone, this is Cas and Dean Winchester with their kids, Mary and Robert. Cas, Dean, this is everyone. «, Stiles said a little awkwardly. There was a tension in the room which Dean couldn’t quiet place and which everyone pretended wasn’t there and anyone else might not have noticed but Dean was fucking brilliant when it came to reading people and he definitely noticed.

»Hi. «, he said and there was a chorus of »hi’s« and «hello’s« and then Dean ended up sitting next to Cas and the only other guy who seemed to be around his age and who introduced himself as Chris Argent. _Argent,_ he thought, _why does that sound familiar?_

»You want something to drink? «, Stiles asked. »Beer? «

»Just coke. I don’t drink. «, he hadn’t since they had comeback from London three years ago. It was actually a nice feeling, now anyway, because in the beginning it had been hard; one of the hardest things Dean had ever done and he finally had to admit to himself that, yes, he had a problem. Sam and Cas had been supportive and stopped drinking as well.

»Coke it is then. «

»So, «, Dean began after everyone had food on their plate. »You all know each from high school? «

»Mostly, yes. «, Stiles answered proudly.

»Wow, that’s…that’s impressive. I can’t say I remember anyone from my high school years. «, which was probably due to the sheer amount of high schools he had gone to but they didn’t need to know that.

»We made an effort. «, the guy with the dark hair and tattoo said.

»Obviously. «, Dean nodded while eating another fry.

»Stiles says that you’re a mechanic? «, the other dark – haired man asked. He looked kind of grim but Dean couldn’t help but notice how hot he was too, with his piecing blue eyes. _Huh, seems like I have a type,_ he thought and glanced over at Cas.

»I am. You know anything about cars? «

»A bit. I usually drive a black Cameron. «

»67 Chevy Impala. «, Dean retorted with a smirk, rendering the other man speechless.

»Okay, enough about cars. «, Lydia intervened, »Tell me, Dean. How did you and Cas meet? «

»It’s a long story. «, Dean muttered.

»I think I have time. «, there was something predatory in her eyes and Dean became painfully aware of the fact that her appearance was very deluding. Luckily, it was Cas that seemed to already have an answer, Dean just hoped it didn’t involve Hell, »I helped Dean out of a tight spot several years ago. We became friends and…then something more. «, he offered and Dean was actually impressed at how easy that sounded. »We went through a lot together. «, and Dean didn’t even have to check to know that his husband’s eyes were resting on him and he reached for Cas’ hand under the table, squeezing it lightly.

»We actually didn’t get together until three years ago because apparently, I’m that oblivious. «, Dean joked, except it wasn’t joke but the others still chuckled.

»And you lived with your brother until now? «

»We did. It’s actually nice not having to lock the door all the time. «, he said suggestively and that finally seemed to throw them off and Dean silently congratulated himself. »Anyway, what you do all do? How old are you anyway? «

»Well, I’m a deputy, but you already knew that. So is Jordan, Lydia’s a teacher, Chris is a licenced arms dealer, Scott runs the local animal clinic and Malia and Kira own a coffee shop in town; great pie, you should try some time. «

»You had me at pie. «, Dean muttered which made Cas laugh.

»I actually don’t know what the others do since we haven’t seen them in ages and they all just came back to town today. We’re all in our twenties. Except Jordan. Jordan’s old. «

»I am not old, «, the other deputy protested and Lydia pressed a kiss on his cheek, »He’s mature. «, she purred. Dean noticed from the corner of his eye that one of the younger guys, the blonde one who had been silent all night, threw a death glare at the couple.

Despite the initial tension, Dean found that it went quiet well. The only person who seemed to outright avoid them was Lydia.

»Okay, I think we’d better get back. «, Dean announced after one look at the children who were both sleeping in their seats.

»Of course, it was nice to meet you. «, Scott said with a bright smile and lead them to the door. »See you around. «

»See you. «


	3. Day 3

When Cas woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find the other side of the bed empty. With a frown on his face and an uneasy feeling in his stomach, Cas first checked Mary’s and Robert’s room and was relieved when he found them still fast asleep in their beds. There was a clattering noise, coming from downstairs and Cas adjusted the grip on his Angel Blade.

»Dean? «, he asked when he saw his husband hunched over the table with a cup of coffee next to him.

»Morning sunshine. «, Dean muttered and looked up, »What’s up with the blade? «, he asked.

»You weren’t in bed and I was worried. «, Cas explained and lay the weapon down on the table, examining what Dean had been looking at. »Is that your father’s journal? «, he asked.

»Yeah. «, Dean nodded and looked back down on the book, »Argent. I feel like I know the name and I’m like, 86% sure that I’ve read in here somewhere. «, he turned another page.

»Argent is the French word for silver. «, Cas offered and Dean looked up, blinking erratically, »Yeah, Cas, that’s…er…that’s not really helpful. «, he finally muttered. Cas rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss on top of Dean’s head, »Get ready for work «, he whispered and went to the kitchen counter to pour himself a cup of coffee.

* * *

 

The Pack’s house was big. But even the biggest house had a limit and twelve people seemed to be theirs. There were seven bedrooms. One for Scott and Kira, one for Lydia and Jordan, one for Malia, one for Stiles and three empty ones, which meant that Isaac and Cora could have one and Ethan and Danny, which had left Derek and Jackson. Malia refused to let anyone into her bed unless she was sleeping with them and Stiles would rather sleep on the floor than share a bed with Jackson so he ended up with Derek. Which was beyond weird.

»For fuck’s sake. Stop fidgeting and just get into bed, Stiles. «, Derek had grumbled last night, Stiles had hurriedly complied and that had been that.

This morning, however, was something completely different. Stiles hadn’t actually shared a bed with anyone in years. After the break up with Malia, there had been two or three girls he had gone on dates with but nothing had ever come out of that…and then there had been Lucas. A broad, tall man from New York who had been in town to visit his mother and gotten into a car accident. Stiles had met him at the police station where Lucas had been giving his statement and the two had hit it off immediately. A night out at a bar, had turned into lunch, had turned into a movie night, had turned into mind blowing sex and Stiles had found himself in a kind of – maybe - _thing_ with a dude. He had had his obligatory moment of gay panic and a very awkward conversation with Scott who had, of course, noticed the unfamiliar scent on him and then Lucas had had to leave again because after all, his life had been in New York. That had been two years ago and sometimes Stiles still found himself thinking of him. Sometimes like right now, lying in bed next to Derek and he remembered the rather embarrassing crush he had had on the Werewolf when he had been a teenager. Derek shifted and now they were practically pressed together and Stiles could feel his heart rate picking up considerably.

»Stiles. «, Derek mumbled into the pillow. »Why are you so anxious? «

»Because I’ve got anxiety, it’s what it does. «, Stiles replied and cursed Derek for his freaky Werewolf senses. The Wolf in question turned around and stared at the human with sleepy eyes, »Not usually like this. «

»Yeah well, maybe you make me nervous. «

»Why would I make you nervous? «, Derek asked and he definitely sounded annoyed now.

»Uhm, you: Werewolf with superhuman strength. Me: fragile little human with no strength at all. «, which wasn’t true but whatever.

Derek groaned, »Just go back to sleep, Stiles. «

»You know, some of us actually have to work. «

»Then go to work and let me go back to sleep, Jesus. «

And if that didn’t sound like an excellent idea, Stiles didn’t know what did.

Downstairs in the kitchen, he found Malia and Jordan sipping their coffees while Scott and Kira giggled over a piece of toast and Lydia ran around hectically, looking for her phone.

Someone muttered »Morning Stiles. « and the Emissary fell into a chair and happily accepted the cup of coffee that was offered to him.

»So, «, he began after a minute or two, »Last night went well. «

»I think they were actually really nice. «, Kira said.

»I don’t trust them but…at least they weren’t lying at any point. «, Scott commented.

»But that’s good right? «, Malia asked.

»I hope so. «

They sat in silence for a moment until Ethan and Danny joined them, »How are you feeling Danny? «, Stiles asked, moving closer to look at the bandages.

»I’m fine. Thank you for helping me. «

»Just did my job. Do you need help changing these? «

»I think I’ll manage. Ethan will help me. «

»Alright. I need to go to work. Jordan? «

»Coming. «

They both stood up and walked to the jeep which needed three attempts to actually start and Stiles made a mental note to bring it into the auto shop one of these days.

* * *

 

When Derek finally rolled out of bed, the only people left were his Pack, all sitting in the kitchen having breakfast.

»Hello brother, dear. How was your night with Stiles. «, Cora teased. Instead of gracing her with an answer, he just growled at her and sat down; luckily, Danny changed the subject, »Scott asked us, or rather you, to have a look at the woods to see if you can find anything that might indicate Werewolf. «, he informed Derek who nodded. It wasn’t like they had anything better to, so they might as well do that.

»I’ll stay here with Danny. «, Ethan said which wasn’t a surprise, the Beta was very protective over his boyfriend.

»That’s fine. We don’t all need to go. Cora, you go with Jackson. Isaac can come with me. «

»Why can’t I go with Isaac? «, Cora asked and Derek rolled his eyes, »Because I know that you two will just get distracted. «, he answered without looking up.

»Urgh. Fine. «

Cas had just one period that day which was over soon enough and he began to wonder what he should do for the rest of the day. Without even noticing, his feet had carried him half across town to the auto shop Dean was working in.

»Hello Dean. «, he said when he spotted his husband leaned over a car.

»Hey Cas. «, Dean greeted him back without even turning around. There was a smile in his voice. »What’ya doing here? «

»Admiring your work. «, he answered, his eyes drawn to Dean’s ass which made for an excellent view.

»Stop staring at my ass, Cas. «, Dean laughed and finally turned around.

»It’s a beautiful ass. «

»Yours is not so bad either. «, Dean smirked back at him.

»Winchester! Stop flirting and get back to work! «, a tall woman yelled at them and Dean chuckled, »Sorry. «, he muttered.

»I was actually wondering if I could have the car. «, Cas said.

»For what? «

»Well…«Cas bit down on his lower lip. He felt a bit guilty for wanting to but he just couldn’t get the dead student out of his head, »I was going to have a look around the woods. See if I can find anything. «

Dean frowned, »You sure? I thought we were done with that. «

»I know. I just can’t help but think that it wasn’t an animal attack and…well…I’m sure you noticed how nervous Lydia was around us. «

»Yeah, I definitely noticed. «, Dean agreed, »You think she’s involved in this? «

»She might be. «

»Alright. «, Dean finally said and chucked him the keys to the Impala. »Just be careful. «

»Don’t worry. I’ll return her without a scratch. «, Cas replied with a smile and turned around to walk to the car.

»I wasn’t talking about the car, Cas! «, Dean shouted after him and Cas just smiled wider. _I love you too,_ he thought.

* * *

 

Chris carefully stepped over a tree that had fallen over, his eyes focused on the ground. He was near the place where they had found Mark’s body and there were definite signs of struggle and someone running. Or rather, two someones. Something rustled behind him and Chris froze, schooling his ears. Another rustle. Slowly he turned around and scanned the line of trees. Someone cursed.

»Isaac could you be any louder? «, a rough voice snapped and Chris relaxed. It was Derek. The two Werewolves stepped onto the clearing and nodded at Chris, »Did you find anything? «, Derek asked.

»It looks like the kid has been chased here. «, he answered and pointed at the ground.

Derek nodded, »He was scared. Terrified. «, he muttered, sniffling the air.

»Was it a Werewolf? «

»I think so. «, Derek nodded, a frown on his forehead like he was thinking hard. »There’s something familiar about the scent but…«, he shook his head.

»Uhm, guys. «, Isaac suddenly spoke up.

»Huh? «

»Someone’s watching us. «, he whispered.

Chris’ hand immediately moved towards the gun in his waistband and he saw that both Wolves had brought out their claws. They moved closer to each other, standing back to back and watching the trees around them. Nothing moved. Suddenly, a shape stepped out of the shadow, hands slightly raised and Chris recognized Cas Winchester. He looked calm, completely indifferent at the gun pointed at him.

»Argent. «, he muttered. »French for silver. I should have made the connection earlier. «

»Who _are_ you? «, Isaac asked with a snarl but Cas looked unimpressed.

»Am I right, assuming that you are a descent of Marie – Jeanne Valet? The first person to ever kill a Werewolf? She married a man named Henri Argent and thus founded one of the oldest Hunting families in existence. «

»You should know, seeing as you’re a Hunter too. «, Chris replied tightly.

»I am. «, Cas admitted. »Dean and I came here, hoping that we could start a new life. «

»So, he is Dean Winchester. _The_ Dean Winchester. «

There was a sad smile on the other mans face, »I see his reputation precedes him once again. «

»And how do you fit into all this? «, Chris asked further, although he had lowered his gun. »Last I heard, the Winchesters don’t work with other Hunters. «

»I wasn’t always a Hunter. «, Cas answered cryptically and stepped forward, crouching down to examine the ground. He frowned. »Did I hear right that you suspect two people to have been here? «, he asked.

»Yes. Mark, «, he pointed at a trace of footsteps, »And the wolf, «, he pointed at the other trace.

»Then who does this belong to? «, Cas asked and pointed at…something. Chris stepped closer to see what it was. »Blood. «, he stated and was just about to ask what Cas meant because, a kid had been torn apart here of course there would be blood, but then he saw it. A trail of blood leading away from the clearing.

»If Dean was here now I think the words he’d find fitting would be ‘son of a bitch’. «

* * *

 

»A third – what do you mean, a third one? «, Stiles asked into the phone.

» _What do you think it means, Stiles?_ «, Derek asked in return. » _We’re following the trail, I’ll keep you updated but maybe you should be prepared to get off work sooner than expected_. «

»Alright. Just…be careful. «, he muttered and hang up, asking himself why on earth he had had to say that. Shaking his head, he quickly shot off a text to Scott.

 

_Chris, Isaac and Derek are in the woods. They ran into Cas who is definitely a Hunter and they found a trail of blood, from a third person. They’re trying to find them now._

* * *

 

Cas wasn’t really surprised that Chris Argent was a Hunter, however to find out that his two companions, Derek and Isaac, were Supernatural creatures, presumably Werewolf, judging by the claws and fangs, well he just hadn’t expected that.

»May I ask how you came to work with rather than against Werewolves? «, he asked while they walked through the woods.

»It’s a long, complicated story but I can assure you if you or your husband try to harm these kids I will stop you. Legendary Hunters or not. «, Chris replied.

»I have no intention of harming them if they are not the ones killing children. And neither will Dean. «

»Kind of hard belief by the stories we’ve heard. «, Derek muttered.

»Stories have that flaw that they only show one side of the truth. «, Cas said, »Dean…has come a long way. He has learned a long time ago that the world is not simply painted in black and white. «

»What about you? «

»I share that opinion. «, he knew that he was being cryptical and that that didn’t do any help in earning their trust but he was reluctant to explain anything that he hadn’t discussed with Dean beforehand.

»You’re not exactly a fan of giving straight answers, are you? «

Cas laughed lightly at Isaac’s words, »That’s exactly was Dean always used to say. «

»I really wonder - «, he began but then abruptly stopped. The others followed his example, and Cas tried to concentrate on his surroundings, trying to hear anything. There was nothing.

»Over there. «, the younger man pointed to their left and the group quickly made their way downhill. »Do you smell that? «

Derek nodded, »Blood. We’re getting closer. «

Now Cas heard it too, faint whimpers and weak gasps. Before he could even register, what he was doing, he had started running, the others short behind and there in the shadow of a cave, lay a girl, her eyes closed and her shirt covered in blood.

»Holy shit. «, he heard Isaac mutter while Cas knelled down beside her and carefully touched her arm. The girl’s eyes fluttered open for a second, hazel brown eyes full of fear and pain, »It’s okay. «, he soothed her, »We’re going to help you. « It was moments like these where he wished he still had his powers. He could have healed the girl within the split of a second but as it were, he was human and he couldn’t do that anymore. Instead he took off his shirt and his belt and began pressing it against the wound on her stomach before carefully picking her up.

»We need to bring her to a hospital. «, he said but Derek shook his head, »Stiles. «, he said. »He can help her. «.

Cas wasn’t sure how a young deputy could help this girl but there was no time to argue and Derek had already pulled out his phone.

»Stiles. «, he spoke urgently. »We found her. She’s badly wounded, lost a lot of blood – I don’t know but we’ll take her to your house. «, he ended the call and lead the way back to the street. »Do you have a car? «, he asked. Cas nodded and for some ridiculous reason he remembered the speech Dean once gave him for getting blood all over the back seat; well he would just have to deal with that, he guessed.

* * *

 

»Come on, come on, come on. Pick up, dammit. «, Dean muttered while he walked to the day care to pick up the children. »Finally, Cas, where are you? «

» _I’m sorry, Dean. We found another victim. She’s still alive but barely. We’re taking her to Stile’s house._ «

»Okay – okay, slow down. Who is we, and why aren’t you taking her to a hospital? «, he interrogated.

» _Chris Argent is here, also Derek and Isaac and Stiles can help her. Or so Derek says._ «

»Right. Whatever that means, look, just…don’t let her die. «

» _I wasn’t planning on it._ «

»Good. I guess I’ll just…walk then. «

» _I’m sorry Dean._ «, and he truly did sound sorry.

»It’s alright, really. Just promise to tell me what happened later okay? «

» _Of course._ «

Dean nodded, even though Cas couldn’t see him, »I love you, Cas. «, he muttered into the phone.

» _I love you too, Dean._ «

The call ended just as Dean walked through the door of the day care.

»Hello princess. «, he greeted his daughter who staggered towards him. »Where’s your brother, huh? «

»Hannah. «, Mary said and began waving her hand towards the other room. Dean followed the gesture with her eyes and saw his son sitting next to a little girl, his fingers entwined in her hair. »Ever the womenizer. «, he laughed and walked over there to collect his son.

Together they walked home; it wasn’t a long walk but by the time they got there, Dean’s arms were aching from carrying Robert because he had refused to walk. He saw his Impala parked in front of Stiles’ house decided to go there first to see what was going on. As soon as he stepped in front of the door, he heard the noise from inside. He rang the bell and it got quiet. Too quiet. He rang the bell again. Nothing.

“Okay that’s it”, he muttered and sat Robert down on the floor, “Now you two, don’t do this cause it’s bad, got it? ”, he asked the two kids and Mary actually nodded while Robert just stared at him with wide eyes and Dean began picking the lock. It only took him a couple of seconds and he was relieved to see that his break – in skills were still intact. Carefully, he treated forwards, always watching out that his kids were behind him and he pulled out his gun, fighting the urge to call for Cas. As it turned out, that was unnecessary anyway. Cas sat at the table, surrounded by…everyone, for lack of a better word for it. Well, everyone except Stiles and that kid with the injuries.

“Cas?”, he asked, scanning the room for any potential danger.

“It’s okay, Dean. I’m fine.”, his husband answered calmly and stood up. A few of the men surrounding him growled – honest to god, _growled_ – but let him.

Dean narrowed his eyes, closing the distance between them and giving him a once – over. “I’m fine. “, Cas repeated.

“What the hell is going on here?”, Dean demanded to know and glared at the others. There was a gentle hand on his and Cas took the weapon from him, giving Dean a reassuring look so he let him.

“We might want to bring the kids home first. ”, Cas muttered and, okay, that really didn’t sound good because that could only mean that Cas anticipated a fight.

“Why?”

“You’re not going to like what you will hear.”

“I think I can behave myself.”

It was the fact that Cas apparently expected him to become violent that made Dean want to prove he wouldn’t. Whatever this was, he could, for once, be a reasonable grown up about it. Cas seemed to guess what was going through his head because he nodded and sat back down, patting his lap so Mary and Robert could climb it. Dean followed his example and expectedly looked up at the others. Derek and Scott were sitting opposite from them, a bit stiff and grim but otherwise calm. Lydia, and Kira seemed completely unfazed by the situation and the rest was glaring daggers at him and Cas.

“Well?”, he prompted.

It was Chris who spoke up. Dean hadn’t even seen him before, leaned against the wall half hidden by shadows.

“You’re Hunters.”, it wasn’t a question and Dean felt his heart skip a beat, _how the hell does he know?_ He glanced over at Cas who nodded barely noticeable.

“So?”, he challenged.

“Argent is the French word for silver.”, Chris replied as if that explained everything. It didn’t. Dean blinked, recognizing the words as the same Cas had – _silver_ , he thought, realization slowly dawning on him.

“You’re one of the Hunters that specialize on one thing only.”, he muttered. “Werewolves I guess.”

Chris nodded and there was something else…something he had read in his dad’s journal years ago, he quickly reaching into his bag and pulled out the book, scanning the pages. He knew that everyone was watching him but – Dean froze, staring at the words and then up at Chris and back at the words.

_May, 2003: G. Argent called today. A Pack killed two of his Hunters and he requested help so I will go to California to support an old friend._

Dean actually remembered that day. Dad had taken off in a haste and left Dean behind without saying anything. There was another entry a few days later.

_We lay a trap. All of the Wolves are dead except the Alpha Deucalion, who we have blinded. We lost many men but at least the beasts won’t hurt any more people._

Without a words, Dean stood up and handed the journal to Chris who took it with a frown to read the entry. His eyes widened in shock.

»I remember that Hunt. «, Dean finally said,. »Sam was already gone and dad was really weird that day after the call. He said he had to leave and he couldn’t take me with him. Something about an old friend needing his help. I suppose, G. Argent is your father? «, he asked coolly and Chris nodded; he still seemed shocked about what he had just read.

“He told me it was the Pack who had trapped them.”, he whispered hoarsely.

“Gerard told many stories that weren’t true.”, Derek said from behind them, he sounded angry and judging by the way the rest began to growl again, they seemed to agree. Dean sat back down and Chris sighed, “You have to understand that I am not like my father. I’m beginning to think you are neither.”

“I am nothing like my father.”, he spat because while there was still a part of him that recognized John as his dad, Dean had lost any respect for the man years ago. “If he could see me today, he’d take me out without even batting an eye.”, the words tasked like bile in mouth and the truth of them made it hard to breathe for a few seconds. John had asked him to kill Sammy just because his brother had had Demon blood inside him. He didn’t even want to know what John would have done if he had been around while Dean had still had the Mark, or worse, when Dean had been an actual Demon. He remembered Benny and he thought of Garth and he was suddenly very proud of himself that he turned out differently. Cas squeezed his hand lightly and Dean squeezed back, holding on tightly to the man that anchored him like nothing else did.

“Good.”, Chris nodded, apparently contemplating his next words, “because there is really no easy way to say that you’re sitting in a room full of Werewolves.”, his tone was so casual that Dean nearly missed the meaning behind the words. Nearly. _The fuck?_ Dean even surprised himself with how quickly he reached for his gun, only to remember that Cas had taken that from him, he turned towards his husband and – his eyes fell on Mary and Robert who were almost asleep on Cas’ lap. “Now before you start shooting everybody, let me explain.”, Chris continued and Dean closed his eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths. Cas was watching him, still holding his hand and Dean noticed that he was freaking out…not because he was surrounded by bloodthirsty Monsters, that was something familiar, no the thing that scared him was that he had actually considered a massacre right in front of his kids’ eyes. “I’m not going to shoot anyone unless they me give a reason to.”, he replied, opening his eyes to meet Chris’.

“They won’t. I trust them.”

“Why?”, Dean asked. It wasn’t meant as a challenged; he was genuinely interested why a Hunter would work with a whole pack of Wolves.

“It’s a long story.”

“I think we have time.”

And so Chris began to explain. He told them about how he, his wife and his daughter had moved to Beacon Hills a few years ago, how Allison had begun dating Scott, about the attacks, about how he had found out that his daughter had been dating a Werewolf, “I was shocked,”, he said, “I wanted to kill him but…Allison begged me not to, so I didn’t. Under the condition that she would break up with him.”, he smiled faintly, lost in memories, “She never did. They continued seeing each other behind my back. ”. He went on talking about something called a Kanima, a creature Dean had honestly never heard of, about an Alpha Pack, led by Deaucalion, about the Darach and the Nemeton. And about the death of his daughter. Dean was aware that he was merely getting the cliff notes here but it was enough to understand the pain and the despair Chris had felt. Was still feeling. It was enough to make Dean understand why he trusted Scott. “This Pack,”, he emphasised, “They protect Beacon Hills.”

“Fine”, Dean answered after some time of silence, “Like I said, I won’t kill anyone here, unless they give me a reason to.”

“And like  _I_ said, they won’t”

* * *

 

While the Pack was upstairs, talking to the Winchesters, Stiles and Danny were in the basement, patching up he girl. She had had lost a lot of blood to the point where Stiles seriously doubted she would survive but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try. He instructed Danny to mix together the ingredients for another ointment, similar to the one he had used on Danny, except stronger.

“Alright, now spread this onto the wounds. Careful, yeah like that.”, once all the gashes were covered in the paste, Stiles lay his hands on her stomach, right over the biggest wounds and began muttering incantations under his breath. He could feel the power, rushing through his body, letting his fingers twitch while the wounds began to heal. Slowly but surely. The Emissary concentrated on the Magic around him and within him, imagining the flesh growing back. “Stiles.”, a soft hand landed on his own and Stiles pulled back, breathing heavily. He looked up at Danny whose eyes were wide with shock and surprise, “That was awesome”, the other man whispered, eyes wandering towards the girl on the table. Stiles followed his gaze and saw, not without satisfaction, that the wounds now looked like they were at least a week old. Still, that little bit of healing shouldn’t have made him this tired.

A soft whimper escaped the girl’s mouth and she shifted slightly, “Hey, hey can you hear me? My name is Stiles and you’re safe now.”, Stiles spoke gently.

“Ar - g”, the girl tried to say. “Arg - ”

“Take it easy. You don’t have to talk”

“Ar - gent”

* * *

 

Derek watched as Dean Winchester took in the information and he was actually surprised when he didn’t go on a killing spree. Also, it was nice having Chris stick up for them like that.

“Fine”, Dean answered after some time of silence, “Like I said, I won’t kill anyone here, unless they give me a reason to.”

“And like _I_ said, they won’t”

Derek could hear Jackson grit his teeth but he stayed silent. Good for him. He was just about to ask what they were going to do now when Stiles suddenly burst through the door to the basement, »We have a problem. «, he panted.

»What happened? «

»The girl…she just woke up. «, he took a deep breath and then looked at Chris, »She’s asking for ‘Argent’. «

»Me? «

»Do you know any other Argents? «, Stiles shot back and his heart paused for a second while he probably realized that he shouldn’t have said that. Luckily, Chris hadn’t even seemed to notice and instead walked down the stairs while Stiles took a moment to look around the kitchen, »So, everyone’s still alive I see. «, he noted, »I take that as good a good sign. «, and then he, too, went back down and closed the door behind him, cutting off any sound from the basement.

»What the hell was that? «, Dean asked, still staring at the closed door.

»We got a half – dead girl in the basement. «, Isaac informed the Hunter.

»Yeah, so Cas said. By the way, dude if you got any blood on the backseat…«, he turned towards Cas who began laughing even though Derek really didn’t see what was so funny about that. _Leave it to Dean Winchester to let such a half – sentence sound life threatening_ , he thought while Cas kept laughing and Dean pouted which, admittedly, looked rather ridiculous.

»Don’t worry Dean. I promised to bring your Baby back without a scratch. «, he replied with a soft smile. »Speaking of babies. I belief these two are way beyond their bed time. Again. «, he nodded down towards the two children sleeping in his arms.

»You’re right, we should get going. «, Dean agreed and carefully took the girl from Cas so his husband could stand up. »Keep us posted? «, he asked into the room and everyone nodded.


	4. Day 3 and 4

Chris had mainly just stared at the girl until Stiles came back downstairs. She was covered with a blanket and breathing evenly, her eyes closed. The young deputy walked towards the table and lay a gentle hand on the girls arm who immediately jerked up, her eyes wide in panic, trying to fight back.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe”, Stiles’ voice was steady and calm while he took a step back and raised his hands to show that he was not a threat and Chris realised just how good he was at this.

“No, no, she’ll find us, she’ll find us.”, the girl muttered frantically.

“What’s your name?”, Stiles asked, although he could see that the Emissary was dying to ask a different question.

The girl paused, her eyes slowly meeting Stiles’, “Anna.”, she answered, “Anna McLoyd”

Chris gulped at the last name. “Okay Anna. Can you tell me what happened?”

“I – we – We were walking home and then we were attacked and when I woke up everything was dark. I couldn’t see. Mark was there too and we tried to get out but we couldn’t and that, that…woman…she came and brought us food and water and she said that she needed us. That we would help her and Mark attacked her but she just hit him and he fell to the ground and then there was this noise and someone yelling and that – that thing jumped her from behind and she fought back and Mark and I…we just ran.”, her eyes were filled with tears, “We were in the woods and Mark fell and I heard growling and howling and something attacked me and then it was just gone and I tried to get away. I – I – where’s Mark? Where is my brother? ”, she asked pleadingly.

“Anna…”, Stiles began but his voice failed.

“Your brother is dead, Anna.”, Chris answered in his place.

“No!”, Anna cried out, “No he can’t be! He can’t be!”

“I’m sorry.”, he truly was.

“I was supposed to looked after him,”, she sobbed, “I was supposed to protect him.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”, Stiles reassured her and carefully took her hand, “It was _not_ your fault.”, he repeated. “Can you tell me why you said Argent?”, he then asked and Anna’s eyes grew wide again.

“That’s what they called her.”, she answered. “They called her Argent”

Chris let out a strangled sound and closed his eyes. He should have known.

“Okay,” he heard Stiles whisper, “What do you say we all go upstairs, huh? You can’t really stay the night in our basement.”, he chuckled lightly and Anna’s mouth twitch lightly.

Cas and Dean must have already left and half of both Packs had gone to bed, leaving Scott, Derek, Malia and Ethan.

“Alright!”, Stiles called out, “One of you will have to give up their bed because Anna here needs rest.”

* * *

 

There was a moment of silence after Stiles’ proclamation in which every tried to look somewhere else.

Surprisingly, it was Malia who spoke up first, “You can have my bed”, she said softly.

Derek blinked; Malia was extremely territorial about her room and the thought of her just rendering it over to a stranger was…unthinkable actually. But he certainly wasn’t about to complain as this was progress. His eyes wandered back to Stiles. Stiles who was worryingly pale, his breath a little bit too heavy and his heartbeat a little bit too fast. He was exhausted.

“You too Stiles,”, he found himself saying.

“Nah, I’m fine”, the Emissary shook his head.

“And your lying, so get upstairs or so god help me I will carry you.”, he threatened, realizing at the same time that he would just do that. The kid needed rest, and a lot of it.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles began ascending the stairs while muttering under his breath what a sourwolf he was and hat the Alpha act was so not cool. “Yeah, I can still you!”, he called after him and Stiles snorted, “Good! I was counting on that!”

“I’m going home too. If you anything, call.”, Chris informed mainly Scott who nodded and showed Chris to the door while Derek followed Stiles to his room. He found the human lying on top of the covers, still fully dressed. His breath had evened out but he was not asleep quite yet.

“Stiles you might want to change and actually get under the covers before you fall asleep.”, Derek chuckled.

“’m not asleep.”, Stiles mumbled.

“Yeah but you will be soon, so get up and get ready.”

“Don’t want to.”

“Well I’m certainly not going to do it for you.”, Derek groaned, taking off his shirt. The sound of a heartbeat speeding up, made him turn around and he saw Stiles, eyes wide open, staring at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”, Stiles answered and his heart skipped a beat.

* * *

 

The second night was much better and much worse at same time. Stiles really began to like the feeling of Derek next to him and he could feel himself growing used to having the Alpha around. He knew that his heart was pounding too hard and he also knew that Derek knew that but neither of them spoke as they both pretended to be asleep. Trying to calm himself down, Stiles took deliberately deep breaths, concentrating on the air filling his lungs and slowly pushing it out again.

Stiles dreamed.

 

_He was surrounded by complete darkness, a mind without a body floating through nothing. He could not speak. He could not move. He could not see._

_“What gets bigger and bigger the more you take away?”, the voice was soft, almost soothing. It was familiar_.

A hole _, he thought._

_“What gets wetter the more it dries?”_

A towel.

_“When is a door not a door?”_

When it’s ajar.

_“Everyone has it but no one can lose it?”_

I don’t know. I don’t know!

_He was at the school and Lydia was there and he was scared. So scared. His body was aching and he felt hallow. Empty. A dark shadow appeared at the end of the corridor, a grotesque image of himself with bloodshot eyes, laughing._

_“Everyone has it but no one can lose it?”_

I don’t know. I don’t know!

_“Everyone has it but no one can lose it?”_

I don’t know. I don’t know!

_“YOU! CAN’T! KILL ME!”_

“Stiles! Stiles!”

Someone was calling his name, shaking him and someone was screaming, screaming from the top of their lungs, screaming in agony.

“Stiles!”

Stiles’ eyes flew open, met by bright red ones and the screaming stopped and Stiles realized that it had been him who had screamed and lashed out, trying to wake up. Trying to escape. He couldn’t breathe. His whole body was shaking and he distantly noticed the damp, cold sweat on his skin and the tears welling in his eyes.

“Stiles, breathe. Breathe. You’re okay. It was just a nightmare. You’re safe. It’s over.”, Derek muttered and a pair of strong arms pulled him in, pressed him against a firm chest and Stiles couldn’t stop it anymore, with a choked sob, he gasped for air and buried his face in Derek’s shoulder, “It’s okay.”, his friend whispered, “You’re okay”

Stiles wasn’t sure how long they had lain like that, embracing each other, breathing together but Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. His panic was replaced by shame. Shame because he didn’t want anyone to see him like this. Broken and weak.

“You’re not weak, Stiles.”, Derek pulled back a bit and stared at the Emissary and Stiles wondered when he had said that out loud. “You are the strongest human I know.”

Stiles shook his head, unable to speak, “It was my fault”, he croaked, “It was all my fault.”

“No. It was no one’s fault. You saved everyone, Stiles. You always do.”

Again, he shook his head but this times there were no words that could possibly express his thoughts.

“You should try to get some more sleep. I’ll be here if you have another nightmare.”, Derek pulled him in again and Stiles found himself caged by the man’s arms except it wasn’t a cage, it was a life boat that kept him from drowning and Stiles was grateful for that because right now, he had no idea how to swim.

* * *

 

The first thing Dean did the next morning, was call Sam.

“ _Dude, what took you so long? I thought you’d be calling like every day to check up on me._ ”, his brother teased.

“Shut up, bitch.”, Dean replied with a smirk, “How’s the Bunker?”

“ _Okay. Got a couple of Hunters here that were in the area and needed a place to stay. It’s nice. How’s the civilian life treating you?_ ”

“Not as civil as it sounds. Something’s happening Sammy, not yet quite sure what but…it’s something.”

“ _Did something happen?_ ”, Sam asked and Dean could practically see the worried look on his brother’s face.

“Nah, met another Hunter, made friends with the local Werewolf Pack, you know the drill.”, he said casually. His words were met by a moment of silence until Sam let out an exasperated, “ _What?_ ”, and Dean chuckled, “We’re fine, dude. Really.”

“ _You sure? I could send someone or come by myself._ ”

“Seriously, don’t. We got it covered. So far it just looks like a rogue Wolf anyway.”

“ _Okay, but if anything comes up, call me._ ”, Sam urged him and Dean rolled his eyes, “Yes mum.”, he replied. “Gotta go now, kids want breakfast and Cas needs coffee. Just wanted to check in.”

“ _Alright. Keep in touch._ ”

“I will. Bye Sammy.”

“ _Bye Dean._ ”

Dean put his phone away just as Cas dragged himself into the room, one arm slung around Mary while Robert staggered after him.

“Morning sunshine”, Dean greeted his husband in a deliberate disgustingly good mood and Cas glared at him. Dean chuckled, grumpy Cas in the morning was seriously adorable.

* * *

 

Lydia woke up from Jordan’s alarm and groaned.

“Jordan.”, she muttered. “Jordan wake up.”

Her boyfriend muttered something intelligible, turned around onto his stomach and began snoring again.

“Urgh.”, Lydia stood up with a huff and shivered slightly at the cold air. Throwing over a dressing gown, the Banshee made her way down to the kitchen to make coffee, except the coffee had already been made. Jackson Whittemore sat at the table, a smoking mug in his hand and staring at her with a demonstratively neutral face.

»Jackson. «, she finally muttered, trying to keep her heart rate down.

»Lydia. «

She could feel the Beta’s eyes following her as she went to the coffee machine and, coffee in hand, back to the table to sit down. »So, seems like you’re doing okay. «, Jackson said after a moment of awkward silence.

»I am. «, she answered snippy without even looking at him. She couldn’t even say what exactly it was that made her so uneasy but being with her ex after such a long time…it did something to her.

»Ethan said you also hooked up with his brother. «, Jackson continued, »Seems like you’ve got a thing for Supernatural creatures. «

»Seeing as I’m one them, that shouldn’t be a problem. «

»Yeah…that’s what I don’t get…what exactly _are_ you? «

»It’s called a Banshee and you’re going to leave Lydia alone now. «, Lydia hadn’t even noticed Scott who was suddenly standing at the foot of the stairs, glaring at Jackson who raised his arms in surrender, »I wasn’t doing anything. «

»Good. Keep it that way. «

It was rather tense morning until everyone else slowly joined them and Lydia couldn’t help but smirk lightly when she noticed Jackson’s jealous glances as soon as Jordon had sat down next to her. Soon enough, it wasn’t everyone except Anna who was still asleep and Stiles repeated the girl’s story.

»But that means - «, Scott started but didn’t finish the sentence because Stiles was already nodding.

»She’s still alive. «, the Emissary confirmed before looking towards Derek who avoided the deputy’s eyes and shrugged, »She left a bloody trail of dead bodies. I followed it till North Carolina and then it just stopped. I thought she might be dead. «, frowning, he added, »That was about four years ago. «

»What about Breaden? «, Scott asked.

»We parted ways soon after Mexico. «

»Guys, it doesn’t really matter where she’s been for the past five years, what matters is that she is here now. «, Stiles cut in.

»I’m sorry but…who are we talking about? «, Jackson looked from Derek to Scott to Stiles and back again.

»Kate Argent. «

* * *

 

Cas would be lying if he said that he wasn’t surprised by Lydia Martins approaching him during his lunch break, he had had the impression that the woman wasn’t overly fond of him.

»Mr. Winchester. «, she greeted with a tight smile.

»Miss Martins. «

»We need to talk. Privately. «, her voice was firm and commanding, leaving no room for argument. They walked into Cas’ empty classroom and Lydia shut the door behind them before turning back around and giving him a rather calculating look, »I probably shouldn’t be doing this, «, she began, »but we might need your help. Yours and Dean’s. «

»The Werewolf attack? «, Cas inquired and Lydia nodded, »I’m not going to explain this now but we think we know who it is and she’s extremely dangerous. You should come over again tonight and we’ll let you know what we know. «. Cas nodded as a sign of understanding and Lydia turned around to leave but Cas held her back, »I know it does not seem like it, but we are on the same site here, Lydia. Just because Dean and I are Hunters, doesn’t mean we have to be enemies. «

Lydia hadn’t turned around while he had spoken but had rather stood there with one hand on the door handle, »I know. «, she replied before finally exiting the room.

* * *

 

Derek was still a little shaken form the night. From Stiles’ nightmare. Sure, he knew that the boy had anxiety, that he couldn’t sit still if his live depended on it and that he could talk for hours on end without really saying anything. But everyone knew that. The severe traumatic experiences Stiles had had, certainly weren’t helping but…seeing Stiles like that, thrusting and screaming, tears streaming down his face, the smell of absolute terror…it had done something to Derek. Stiles wasn’t even part of his Pack but he still had the desire to protect him; Derek just wasn’t sure what that meant.

The Alpha had gone out on a rum, hoping to clear his head but he couldn’t get Stiles’ words out of his head

_“It was my fault. It was all my fault.”_

He sounded so small, so helpless and Derek knew, probably better than anyone else, that Stiles was anything but helpless. Sure, he liked to act that way, pretend to be the stupid human that just tagged along but in reality, Stiles was so, so strong. They would probably all be dead without him and the worst thing was that Stiles didn’t even seem to know that. That he honestly believed he was weak. Useless. And there was something fundamentally wrong with that perception.

»Now, what’s with the frowny face, nephew. «, Derek spun around. He hadn’t even realized he had stopped running, let alone the man sneaking up on him.

»Peter. «, he grumbled, he really wasn’t in the mood for an argument with his uncle right now.

»Derek, long time, no see. «, which was true.

»Can’t say I’m sad about that. «, which was also true. The last time they had seen each other was five years ago, when Peter had tried to kill Scott, although the others had told him that his uncle had changed, he was still weary of the man. The omega. »What are you doing here? «

»Enjoying nature. «, Instead of giving a reply, Derek just raised his eyebrows and kept staring at his uncle. »Okay, okay, maybe I was looking for you. «, he admitted, »I heard you were back in town. An Alpha with his own Pack, well done. «. Derek tried to detect the usual level of sarcasm in Peter’s voice, a sign that his uncle was, as usual, up to something, but he couldn’t. Peter’s words sounded almost genuine.

»Well, you found me. «

»I did. «

»So? What do you want? «

»Can’t I just spend a little quality time with my nephew? «, Peter asked innocently and Derek had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

»No. «, he just said, before turning around and jogging back towards town, hoping Peter wouldn’t follow him but of course, he had no such luck.

* * *

 

Stiles was in his dad’s office telling him everything he had learned during the past few days.

»Okay. And you didn’t tell me any of this earlier, because…? «

»Because I didn’t want to involve you? Again? «

»Look, Stiles, I know you – all of you – are very good at handling stuff like this on your own. Hell, you’ve been doing it since you were teenagers. But I’ve been known to be quite helpful myself, so…«

»I know. I know. It’s just…it seemed so easy. Find the Wolf who did it and capture him, well, turns out it’s not. «

»And you’re sure it’s Kate? «

»Well, unless there’s another psycho Were – creature named Argent running around, yeah, we are. «

»And the Hunters? Cas and Dean? Do you think you can trust them? «

»I don’t know. They seemed genuine enough last night and Chris seems to trust them…he said he knew their father, some John Winchester…«

Stiles and his father fell silent. It was still early but Stiles felt tired. Of course, that could be because he hadn’t exactly slept well last night but it still felt like something else. Something bigger.

»Just promise me you’ll tell me if you find anything else. «, the sheriff said.

»Don’t worry, dad, I will. «

* * *

 

Dean was outside the house, working on the Impala since he didn’t have to come in for work for another hour when he saw one of the Wolfs, Derek, jogging up the street, a deep scowl on his face and a man in front of him running backwards, seemingly talking non – stop.

»- so I thought to myself, ‘Who could that possibly be?’, and look who I found, my nephew who I thought was dead - «, Dean frowned at the two men as they jogged past. Derek looked outright murderous, pointedly ignoring the guy but ready to explode any second.

»Yo, Derek! «, he called out. The Werewolf turned his head to glare at him but came over nonetheless, »Cas just called me, said that Lydia invited us for another dinner. «

»Yeah…Scott thinks we need help. «, the ‘I disagree’, went unsaid but Dean still got the message.

»Look man, «, Dean started, not quiet knowing what to say, »I know this is weird for all of us but…maybe we should work together on this. «

» _This_ , is none of your business. «, Derek shot back.

»Cas and I live here now, which sort of makes it our business, whether you like it or not. I want my kids to grow up somewhere safe. «

»Then you shouldn’t have come to Beacon Hills, it doesn’t get any less safe than that. «

»He’s got a point. «, creepy guy said.

»I’m sorry, who are you? «

»Peter Hale, Derek’s uncle. «, Peter offered his hand while Dean just looked at him incredulous and the man slowly pulled his hand back again.

»He’s a Hunter, Peter. «, Derek informed his uncle who immediately took a step back.

»How many times, we’re not here to Hunt you. «

»For now. «, and with those words, Derek turned around and walked towards the Pack’s house with Peter following him close by.

* * *

 

The day went by almost painfully slow and Stiles was grateful when his shift was finally over and he could go home. His dad had said he’d join them for dinner so they could all be together when they talked about Kate; however, when they arrived at the house, he was surprised to find Peter sitting on the couch, »Really? «, he just asked and quickly went to find Derek.

»Don’t look at me, «, he said as soon as Stiles entered the kitchen, »He followed me here. «

»Technically, 50 % of this house is mine so I have every right to be here. «, Peter called from his place on the couch and Stiles just groaned, this day was getting better and better.

»Just…please don’t kill each other. «, he muttered before going upstairs and taking a shower.

Dinner itself, was relatively uneventful apart from the fact that there were way too many people in the house.

»We’ve actually started on the Loft today and in a couple of days we’re out of your hair. « Derek assured Scott who nodded, »If you need help, just tell us. «

There was an inexplicable ache in his chest at the thought of Derek leaving once again. Of course, it was different this time but still…he liked having the other Alpha around.

»So, what is you wanted to talk about anyway? «, Dean asked after everyone had finished their pizza.

»We think we know who we’re up against. «, Scott answered.

»You don’t look happy about that. «

»I’m not. «

»Wanna share with the class? «

This time it was Chris who replied, »My sister. Kate Argent. «

There was a moment of silence in which the Hunters seemed to be processing that information, »Your _sister_? «, Dean asked in disbelief. »How’d that happen? «

Both Packs exchanged uneasy looks but eventually Chris began to speak, »It’s a long story…but essentially, almost 15 years ago, there was a fire at the Hale House. Everyone, except four of the Hale family died, Derek, his sisters Laura and Cora, and Peter. The Hale family was one of the oldest Werewolf families in California, they were powerful, well respected. They protected Beacon Hills. Kate was the one who laid the fire. «, Stiles watched as Dean gulped audibly, probably remembering things he had done in the duty of Hunting, »A few years ago, Kate came back to Beacon Hills to kill Peter who was the Alpha at the time and he slashed her throat. She turned. «

»So, she’s a Werewolf now? «

»Werejaguar’s more like it. «

»Is that even a thing? «, Dean asked confused.

»Sometimes, the transformation represents the personality. «, Derek explained.

»And are you certain that it is your sister? « Cas finally asked.

»As certain as we can be. «

»And what are you gonna do if it is? «, Dean cut in.

»I will do what I should have done years ago. «, Chris answered. »I’ll kill her. «

Peter snorted contemptuously but said nothing and Chris ignored him, instead he said, »What worries me is that it sounds like she’s been turning other people, which means that she’s an Alpha now. She has a Pack. That will make her strong. Stronger than she already is. «

»We’re still in the majority. And I doubt that she is in control. She never has been. Even as a human she was always compulsive. Angry. The beast inside only made it worse. «, Derek replied.

»Did you know her? Before, I mean? «, Dean asked curiously.

»You could say that, « Peter said with a vicious grin »You could also say that he slept with her. _Or_ , put it even more accurately, and say that she used him to get to our family. «

»Peter. «

»Yes nephew? «

»Shut up. «

Stiles felt bad for Derek. He knew that the Werewolf still felt guilty about that, even after all those years and he wished that he could do something about that. Anything. But he couldn’t.

»Alright, you we’ve got a psychotic Werejaguar on the lose who’s been biting people to form a Pack. «, Dean summed it up.

»Pretty much, yeah. «

»It just never gets boring. «, Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, »Any idea where she’s hiding out? «

»No. Anna and Mark were kept somewhere underground but…that could be anywhere. «, Scott answered and Stiles decided to elaborate, »Beacon Hills got this huge system of underground tunnels and - «, he paused. _The tunnels,_ he thought, _of course._

»What is it, Stiles? «, Scott and Derek asked at the same times.

»The tunnels. «, Stiles repeated his thought.

»What about them? «

»She used them once before, didn’t she? And we now for a fact that you can basically go anywhere from there. «, he remembered the Dread Doctors and the hidden doors. »Why not use them again? «

»Stiles is right. «, Derek said, »You can’t scent anyone down there. It’s the perfect hideout. «

»Okay. Then let’s check the tunnels «

»They’re a maze, literally. There’s no point in just running in there, hoping we find something. «

»Anna, «, Stiles addressed the girl who had been silent all night, »Do you thing you’d find the entrance again? The one you and Mark used to get out? «

For a long moment, Anna just stared at him and Stiles began to wonder if she had actually heard him. Before she slowly shook her head, »No, «, she whispered, »It was dark and I was so scared. I just ran. «

»That’s okay. «, Stiles lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder and squeezed. »We’ll find it. «. He was aware that his voice sounded a lot more confident than he actually felt.

Stiles was relieved when everyone had finally left and this time, he didn’t protest when Derek suggested he should go to bed, instead he just went upstairs and changed into an old Batman shirt. Five minutes later, Derek came in too. They didn’t talk and now that they were both side by side lying in his bed again, Stiles became oddly self – conscious, remembering his nightmare and the way he had clung to Derek. As if the Wolf could feel his discomfort, which he probably could, Derek slung his arms around Stiles once more and even though there was a part in Stiles’ brain that screamed _wrong!_ he relaxed into the embrace and closed his eyes, concentrating on the steady heartbeat and the calm breaths of the Alpha, lulling him to sleep.


	5. Day 7

The rest of the week had gone by without incidents or results, which was frustrating enough. On top of that, Derek’s Pack would move back into the loft today and Stiles wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Or rather he did, he just wasn’t sure what it meant. He hadn’t had a nightmare since Tuesday, having spent every night in Derek’s arms. They didn’t talk about it, it just happened and the prospect of losing that…it wasn’t a good one.

»You’re doing it again. «, Derek muttered into the darkness. Stiles hadn’t even noticed the Alpha waking up but he really shouldn’t be surprised.

»Doing what? «, Stiles asked, already knowing the answer.

»Overthinking. «

»Not really something I can control. «, Stiles replied drily.

»What’s wrong? «, Derek asked and Stiles felt strangely reminded of the first night they had had to share a bed and Derek had asked that same question and Stiles had said ‘nothing’. A desperate lie, he knew Derek had detected.

»Nothing. «, he answered yet again and Derek sighed, »You can’t lie to a Werewolf, y’know. «

»This level of privacy invasion should be illegal. «, because deflecting was the best form of attack and he Stiles fucking Stilinski had invented that shit.

»You’re avoiding the question. «

Or maybe not.

»I don’t want to talk about it. «, Stiles answered this time and Derek nodded, »That was the truth. «, he simply stated and Stiles had to bite his own tongue to stop the ‘no shit, Sherlock’, from coming out. »Why? «, Derek kept prodding.

» _Because_ , «, Stiles took a deep breath, »It’s stupid and embarrassing. «

Derek stayed silent for a moment before beginning to speak once again, except the words he chose were really not what Stiles had expected, »I was actually thinking of asking you to move into the loft with us. All of you. «, the Werewolf almost whispered, »I know this house is great and it’s your home but you have to admit, even without us, it’s a bit crowded. «

Stiles frowned, »And the loft isn’t? «, he asked, trying to remember the exact size of the loft. Surprisingly, Derek chuckled, »It’s not just the loft, Stiles. Has Scott never told you? The whole building is mine. There would be enough space for all of us. «

Stiles was, absolutely and totally, lost for words. He had raised his head while Derek had spoken and now just gaped at the man as if he had grown a second head.

»What? «, he asked flatly.

»I said - «

»I heard what you said. «, Stiles interrupted him quickly, »Just…what? «

And now it was Derek who looked profoundly confused, »I asked Scott yesterday and he thinks it’s idea but he wanted to surprise the rest of you so I didn’t say anything. «

»Except you just did. «, Stiles pointed out.

»Yes. I know you Stiles. It might have been a few years since I last saw you but you haven’t changed that much. You’re still the smart, hyperactive boy who doesn’t like change and who is afraid to lose the people he loves. «

_What?_ Stiles was tempted to say it again because, _what the hell?_ Since when did Derek know him so well? »Okay, who are you and what have you done to Derek? «, he asked slowly and Derek grinned, honest to god, _grinned_.

»I’m the same person I was then, Stiles. You just never saw me. “

“More like, you never showed yourself. ”, Stiles grumbled. He felt incredibly stupid because this, _this_ , was really not helping. He thought he had gotten over his crush…apparently, he had been wrong.

They stayed like that for a moment, lying next to each other, enjoying the silence and for once, Stiles really didn’t mind. Usually, he had the urge to fill such silence with words, to say something, anything; to make himself feel better because silence made him anxious, silence meant deep, twisted thoughts, meant memories of things he didn’t want to remember but…this was nice. It felt like the beginning of something new.

* * *

 

Scott had been surprised when Derek had offered him and his Pack a place in his building. He had known that Derek owned it but never had it occurred to him that the other Alpha would want to share… _he really has changed,_ Scott realized.

They were all sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast and Scott realized something else. He had known that Stiles had had a crush on Derek; or maybe not known but highly suspected it. When Stiles had told him about Lucas, it hadn’t really come as a surprise and seeing Derek and Stiles now, comfortably sitting next to each other…it made sense. Another reason why Scott liked the idea of sharing a home with the other Pack.  

“So what does everyone think?”, he asked after explaining the situation.

“I like it.”, Kira grinned at her boyfriend and Scott squeezed her hand under the table and smiled back.

“Would Peter be there too?”, Malia asked and Derek shook his head, “Then I’m in.”, the Werecoyote shared a rather difficult relationship with her biological father; there were days where they got along perfectly; teasing each other, laughing and actually having serious conversations. And then there were the days when they communicated in growls and snarls, only interrupted by the occasional shouted insult. It was very intense.

“Lydia? Jordan?”, Scott turned towards the couple, “I don’t mind.”, Jordan shrugged, looking at Lydia, “I guess it could be useful”, she considered, “Being in one place makes it easier to work together.”

“That’s decided then.”, Scott concluded and let out a sigh of relief. They had enough problems as it was. 

* * *

 

Noah Stilinski sat in his office and pulled his hair, staring at the sheets in front of him. He knew what they meant.

_Missing person’s report:_

 

_16 year old, female._

 

_Kilian Barry, 15._

 

_Brother reported missing after lacrosse practice._

 

_18 year old, male, body._

_Claw marks._

_Severe blood loss._

The words blurred into each other before his eyes and he sighed. _One’s and incident. Two’s a coincidence. Three’s a pattern._ He heard himself say. _Then what the hell is this?_ He knew he should call the Pack, or at least Stiles but it was his day off and the sheriff really didn’t want to spoil that but then again…With another sigh, Noah reached for the phone and dialed his son’s number.

_“Yo dad. Everything okay?”_

“I wish it was Stiles. I’m sorry, I know it’s your day off but I’m really at a loss here.”

“ _What happened?_ ”, Noah could pinpoint the exact moment in which Stiles had slipped into deputy Stilinski mode, his voice becoming serious and interrogating.

“A body was found this morning in the woods, defensive wounds on his arms, lost a lot of blood. The coroner would have said animal attack, except his neck was broken and he had been covered up by bushes and animals usually don’t do that.”, he explained, scanning over the file. “Identity is still unknown but he couldn’t have been older than 17. Also, three people went missing last night. All members of the lacrosse team at our high school. ”

“ _Shit._ ”, Stiles cursed and he could hear him hastily explaining the situation to the others. “ _What do you want us to do?_ ”, he asked eventually.

“The body’s at the hospital, Melissa already said that she’d let you in. Do you think one of the Wolfs could scent the missing people?”

“ _We’ll try. Thanks dad._ ”

* * *

 

“We’ll try. Thanks dad.”

Stiles put the phone away and took a moment to think.

_Mark died, trying to escape Kate. Anna was supposed to die. Who is the third body? Why did they die? And why do we have three missing people?_

There was a method there but Stiles couldn’t quite see it yet.

“So. “, he spoke up, looking up and down the table, “Who’s coming with me to the morgue?”

* * *

 

Dean was agitated. Despite his initial resolution, he had started listening into the police radio again and the new body in the woods plus three missing people did nothing to calm him down. _It’s probably nothing,_ he told himself, _or it might be something._

He groaned, trying to overcome his Hunter instincts, the ones that told him to get off his ass and swing by the morgue to look at the body, the ones that already ogled his FBI suit and prepared the questions he wanted to ask. “Fuck it”, he muttered and went over to Cas who was lying on the sofa, reading the Hobbit to the kids.

“‘Where did you go to, if I may ask?' said Thorin to Gandalf as they rode along. ‘To look ahead,' said he. ‘And what brought you back in the nick of time?' ‘Looking behind,' said he.”, Cas’ voice was calm and steady, radiating warmth and Dean couldn’t help but smile. When he cleared his throat, Cas didn’t look up, didn’t even stop reading.

“I need to go to the morgue.”, Dean explained. Cas lay a finger on the page and raised his head, a questioning look on his face. “They found another body this morning. I just want to have a look.”. Slowly, Cas nodded, “Do you want me to come with you?”

“Nah, I’m good. I won’t be long, I promise.”, he meant it, he wasn’t planning on actually starting to investigate, just reassure himself that it was nothing to worry about. He quickly got changed and pressed a light kiss on the top of Cas’ head before getting into his car and driving to the hospital.

* * *

 

Melissa sighed. She had been hoping that the Supernatural deaths were over but apparently, she had no such luck, so there she was, waiting for Stiles, Derek and Scott.

“Excuse me, Melissa McCall?”, Melissa looked up at the voice and her eyes fell on a incredibly handsome face with unnaturally green eyes and a charming smile. “Agent Jones, FBI”, she frowned while she looked the badge the man held up. “A body was brought in this morning, I’d like to see it.”

“Why? The boy died from an animal attack, that’s not really FBI division.”, she replied sceptically and almost expected the smile of the man to waver but, if possible, he smiled even wider, “What can I say, the Bureau works in mysterious ways”, he winked. Something wasn’t quite right about this whole thing because no matter how mysterious the ways of the FBI were, they had _never_ been interested in a simple animal attack. Not that this was simple or an animal attack but the Agent couldn’t possibly know that, or could he? Melissa gave the man another once over before deciding to just go with it. She was tired and hungry and if this man wanted to see a dead body with claw marks, why the hell not? She led him to the elevator and together they went down to the morgue.

“What can you tell me about the boy? ”, Agent Jones asked, examining the body.

“We’re still unsure about his identity but he’s not from Beacon County. Cause of death was the snap of the spinal cord but before that he suffered from severe blood loss due to the claw marks of the animal.”, Melissa explained.

“Did the animal snap his neck as well?”, Jones muttered.

“It’s easier than you think. He probably fell wrong.”

“Right.”, the agent didn’t seem convinced but said nothing else.

Melissa heard the elevator open and four pairs of steps approaching the door to the morgue and she was actually a bit relieved that Stiles and the others were finally here so she could have an excuse to throw the agent out. Jones, too must have heard the new comers because he raised his head, eyes fixed on the door as it opened and the three men entered – and froze. Jones eyes grew wide for a second and he looked almost panicked before his mask slipped back into place and he simply smiled, that is, until Scott opened his mouth, »Dean? «, the young Alpha asked and now Melissa was really confused because, why would Scott know this man? The man in question, Dean, seemed to be considering his options while he just stared at Scott., “Scott”, he eventually acknowledged.

»Okay, what the hell is going on here? «, Melissa asked when she couldn’t take it anymore.

»Ahh, mum, this is Dean, he’s a Hunter. «

If Dean had been drinking something in that moment, Melissa was sure he would have spat it out at those words.

»A Hunter? «, she turned towards the man in the suit who at least had the decency to look slightly guilty and nodded.

»Don’t worry, he’s not here for us. «, Scott then continued and Dean nodded again. Still, »Listen to me, «, Melissa hissed and stepped closer to the fake agent, »I don’t care that you’re twice my size and probably know ten different ways to kill me with a hair clip, if you lay even one finger on my son or his friends, I will kill you. «

* * *

 

»- I will kill you. «

Dean gulped, not doubting for one second the truth behind these words. This woman, this small, slender woman with wrinkles around her eyes and streaks of grey in her hair was fucking terrifying because there was nothing she wouldn’t do to protect her family. Dean could relate to that feeling.

»I’m not here for your son or his friends. «, Dean answered slowly and Melissa backed away, still eyeing him suspiciously but apparently satisfies with his answer.

»What are you doing here anyway? «, Scott asked him and Dean shrugged, »Heard there’s been a new body and three missing people, thought I’d look into it. «

»Well, so did we and we actually have the permission of the Sherriff to so. «, Stiles snapped and stepped in front of the body, narrowing his eyes, »I’ve seen something like this before. «, he muttered. »Scott? Derek? «

»He’s a Werewolf. Or he was. «, Derek answered and okay, Dean hadn’t seen that coming. »What? «, he asked confused. »That doesn’t make any sense. «

»It does if you know Kate. «

»Wait, «, Melissa held up one hand, »Kate? Kate Argent? «

»Yeah. «

»I thought she was dead? «

»So did we. «, Derek answered

»Anyway, «, Stiles raised his voice to get everyone’s attention, »We all know that Kate has an anger management problem, if this the Wolf that went nuts on the full moon, letting Anna and Mark escape and killing Mark, then she’d be furious, wouldn’t she? «.

Scott nodded slowly before mumbling, »She killed her own Beta. «

»Which just proves the point that she’s insane. «, Stiles remarked drily.

»Why? «, Dean asked. He had, by now, worked out that these Werewolves were different from any other kind he had encountered but he still didn’t understand the Pack dynamics.

»Because a Pack is more than friendship. «, Derek started to explain. »It’s more than family. It’s trust in its deepest, purest form. We need each other in order to survive. A Pack makes you stronger, literally, it heightens your senses, it makes you heal faster…without it we are no one. Lone Wolves usually die very quickly. But at the same time, killing one of your own gives you extra strength. You basically take in the power of the Wolf you kill. «

Dean took a moment to process that information before nodding, »So now Kate is stronger than she was anyway. «, he concluded. »But she also lost a member of her Pack which could make her vulnerable. «

»The three missing persons. «, Stiles whispered and Dean was just about to ask what he meant when he saw it too.

»What about them? «, Scott asked.

»I bet Kate wanted to turn Anna and Mark. «, Stiles said, »But they escaped and then she killed this kid, «, he motioned towards the body, »So she basically lost three Wolves. «

»And now three teenagers have gone MIA. «, Dean added and Scott’s eyes grew wide as he finished the thought. _We have to find them pronto._

“What I don’t understand,”; Melissa said, “Is why teenagers? She could turn anyone, why make things more complicated by kids who lose control so easily?”

“Because it’s easier. ”, Derek answered, “Teenagers are more likely to adapt to the changes since they’re bodies and minds are changing anyway. They are easier to impress. Easier to intimidate. Easier to manipulate.”

“And we all know how manipulative Kate can be.”, Stiles muttered, Dean had the feeling that there was more to this then the kid had said but he wasn’t going to pry.

“So, what now?”, Melissa asked.

“Now, we’re going to find these kids.”

* * *

 

Finding the kinds sounded great. Easy. In reality, they had no idea where to start.

“That’s it, I’m going to the woods.”, Dean proclaimed after fifteen minutes of pacing the room. The kids were asleep in Chris’ arms and strangely enough, Dean trusted the man. He was human and a Hunter and he used to be a father and Mary and Robert seemed to like him which was good enough for Dean. “I’m coming with you.”, Cas announced and before anyone else could say something they had left the loft.

“Now, wait a fucking second.”, Stiles called after them, “You’re not going alone.”

“Kid, we’ve done shit worse than this on our own, I think we’ll manage.”, Dean replied.

“I’m sure that’s true, but I think no one knows these woods better than us.”, Stiles argued and _shit_ , he had a point. “Fine. There’s space for three people in the car. I’m driving.” And so he ended up with Stiles, Derek and Isaac sitting in the backseat of the Impala. It was strange, although he had known these people for merely a week, he started to strust them. The fact that they were a bunch of Supernatural creatures didn’t even faze him as much as it probably should have which just made the whole thing a bit more surreal.

_Yeah, look at me dad,_ he thought, _I’m sitting in the Impala with my ex – Angel husband, while helping a Pack of Werewolves to capture a crazy Werejaguar._ Even in his own head, that sounded so ridiculous, he started chuckling and then Cas looked at him in that adorably confused way, his eyes slightly narrowed and his head tilted to the side and Dean lost it. He was aware that he probably looked like a lunatic, laughing without no apparent reason but he didn’t really care.

“I just realised the absurdity that has become my life.”, he finally explained to Cas when he could breathe again, “I mean look at us. Trying to life an apple pie life and ending up working with Werewolves”, he shook his head, “Dad would have killed me.”

“Your father would have killed you much sooner than this.”, Cas simply replied and to anyone else that might have sounded insulting, except it wasn’t. It was the plain truth. He heard a faint gasp from the backseat and then Stiles began to speak, “What does that mean?”, he asked,

“Means that my father wasn’t exactly the fatherly type.”, Dean replied begrudgingly.

“He was a Hunter as well?”

“Yes.”

“Then why would he have wanted to kill you? You’re great Hunters, legends from what I’ve heard.”

Dean took a deep breath, tightening his grip in the steering wheel, “You always like this, kid? Asking about things are none of your business?”

“Usually. Yes.”. Dean couldn’t see his face but he was sure that Stiles was smirking.

“Stiles, shut up.”, Derek cut in and, miraculously, Stiles did.

They drove in silence for a few minutes until Dean surprised himself and everyone else in the car, by beginning to speak, “John Winchester had a very strict view on the world. Everything was either black or white. Good or bad. And everything that wasn’t entirely human was bad. I used to agree with him and then I didn’t.”, it was a strongly shortened version but Dean found that it summoned everything up quite well.

“What changed your mind?”, Stiles asked and maybe Dean was imagining it but he sounded a little bit timid.

_Life,_ he thought. _Or maybe death. Probably both._

“Dude! You died?”, Stiles almost shouted out and Dean bit down on his tongue. “That’s so not cool.”

 “Yes, I died. More than once. So did Sam. So did Cas.”, Dean answered in a strained voice, he glanced at Cas for support but the bastard just stared straight ahead, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Little help here?”. At that, Cas actually laughed softly, “I don’t know”, he mused, “I think you’re doing alright.”

“Traitor.”, but of course he didn’t mean it and by the way Cas looked at him then, affectionate and full of love, Dean knew that Cas knew it too.

“I have another question.”, Stiles’ voice broke the little moment and Dean rolled his eyes, “Of course you do.”

“How did you two really meet?”, the young man asked and Dean really wasn’t sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry. Of course he remembered the answer they had given Lydia but somehow he felt like Stiles wouldn’t be satisfied with that.

“He saved me.”, he answered, hoping that maybe, Stiles would just drop the subject but of course he didn’t.

“Come on, you need to be a bit more specific than that.”, he pressed.

Fortunately, this time Cas did decide to help, “I pulled Dean out of Hell.”.

“Ha, nice try but - ”, Stiles paused, “Wait…do you mean that literal?”

“Yes.”

“But…how?”

It said a lot about the kid that he seemed to be more shocked about the fact that Cas had pulled Dean out of Hell, than the fact that there was such a thing as Hell in the first place and that Dean had been there, _I like him,_ the Hunter decided.

“D’you promise to quit the 20 questions if we tell you?”, Dean inquired.

“Maybe?”, Stiles replied at the same time as Derek grunted out a “Yes he does.”

“I sold my soul to save Sam’s life, I went to Hell and Cas pulled me out.”, Dean said.

“I used to be an Angel of the Lord,”, Cas continued. “My full name is Castiel.”

“You’re – you’re an Angel?”, Stiles stuttered.

“Was.”, Dean cut in, “Full blown, badass, Demon – smiting Angel of the Lord.”

“What happened?”, surprisingly, that question didn’t come from Stiles but from Isaac who hadn’t said anything so far.

»I made some very terrible mistakes. I disobeyed orders, I killed my brothers and sisters. I fell from grace, I retrieved it and then I gave it up voluntary. Now I’m human. «, Cas explained, his voice was monotonous, emotionless but Dean knew better. He knew that Cas still had nightmares and he knew that Cas still hated himself for all the things he had done and it hurt Dean every time he saw that broken look in his husband’s eyes, every time his voice faltered, every tear running down his Cas’ face.

“Wow okay…that…sounds horrible.”, Isaac muttered.

_You have no idea._

* * *

 

The rest of the two Packs was still sitting in the Loft. Waiting.

“There might be another way.”, Scott suddenly said. Everyone looked up in surprise but the Alpha didn’t look like he was about to continue.

“What are you talking about, man?”, Jackson asked annoyed.

“There might be another way to help Anna remember where she was.”, Scott clarified.

“How?”, Anna asked. She had been silent this whole time, probably still feeling intimidated by everyone around her.

“A few years ago, Isaac was kidnapped by a Pack of Alphas. When he came back he didn’t remember where he’s been and Deaton, the Emissary that used to live here, he helped him remember. “

“Yeah, ‘cause Isaac’s a Werewolf.”, Ethan commented, “I mean I don’t know what Deaton did but whatever it was, it would probably kill her.”, he had a point, Scott had to admit. “There must be something else we can do.”

What they really needed was Stiles but Stiles had gone with the Hunters. Scott was still not used to that new part of his friend. The part that could take on a whole Pack and be the last one standing. When Scott looked at Stiles, he still saw the helpless little kid that relied on Scott to save him, but that wasn’t Stiles anymore and somehow, Scott suspected that it never really had been; he had just never seen it. _Stiles would know what to do._

Without really meaning to, he had turned towards Danny, hoping the other Emissary might now something, “What?”, Danny asked when he noticed that half the room was looking at him.

“You’re an Emissary.”, Scott pointed out.

“Exactly, I’m an Emissary, not a wizard.”

“But Stiles -”, Scott began but Danny cut him off.

“Stiles is different.”, he argued, “I mean I can’t know for sure but from I’ve seen, Stiles has actual power, power that I don’t have. Give me a dying Werewolf and I’ll fix it. Tell me to ward your house against the Supernatural. Give me rare plants to make ointments and shit. That I can do. Retrieving unconscious memories from a human? Not my job.”

Scot tried very hard not to let his frustration show but judging by the challenging look, Danny gave him, he did a very poor job. He opened his mouth to say something else but was once again interrupted, this time by Ethan who growled at him, eyes flashing blue, “Knock it off”, he snapped, “He said he can’t help you.”

“He can’t. But maybe I can.”, Scott had almost forgotten that Chris was still there. Mary and Robert were sitting on the sofa, playing with Chris’ jacket while the man had stood up. “Dean gave me Sam’s number, I can call him and see if he has an idea.”

In lack of better options, Scott nodded, “Okay.”

* * *

 

Sam was surprised when his phone went off. His private phone. Since there weren’t all that many people who actually had that number.

“Hello?”

“ _Sam? This is Chris Argent, Dean probably explained our situation to you?_ ”, a male voice came from the other end of the line.

“He’s mentioned it.”, which was putting things generous since Dean hadn’t really talked to him at all during the last week.

“ _We might need your help._ ”

“What can I do?”

“ _We found a girl. She’d been kidnapped by a Werejaguar but managed to escape. We’re trying to find the hide out but she doesn’t remember much. Is there any way to retrieve her memories?”_

Sam blinked, slightly startled by the request. _Werejaguar?_ He had never even heard of such a thing, not that it mattered because that wasn’t the question. “Maybe.”, he answered, “Give me five minutes minutes to check in the system.”

“ _They have system for that?_ ”, a voice in the background muttered, followed by a series of “shush”s. Sam decided to ignore the comment and opened his laptop. They had spent the last there years, digitalizing all the books in the Bunker and creating a data base for easier research.

“Were the memories taken from her?”, he asked.

“ _No. But she was badly hurt, probably went into shock at some point. We need a way to get to the things she doesn’t actively remember but that are still there._ ”

_Well, that’s gonna be tricky,_ Sam thought but chose not say it out loud. Now, if they had an Angel this would be easy, but they didn’t. _Angel._ There was an ide forming in the back of his head…a very bad idea. “Chris.”, he began, “I’m gonna need to call Dean and check something with him. I’ll get back to you.”, before Chris had the chance to reply, Sam had already hung up and dialed his brother’s number.

* * *

 

They were still driving when Dean’s phone rang. Without even checking the caller ID, Dean chucked his phone towards Cas who caught it with a little surprise. It was Sam.

“Sam..” he greeted with a warm smile.

“ _Hey Cas. What the fuck have you gotten into again?_ ”, Sam’s voice was exasperated and Cas almost chuckled. Almost. “What do you mean?”, he asked instead.

“ _Chris Argent just called me and said that they wanna get the memories of some girl?!_ ”

“I didn’t know that.”, he answered honestly.

“ _Doesn’t matter. Is Dean there, I need to talk to him_.”

“I’ll put you on the speaker.”, he informed the younger man before doing exactly that.

“Hey Sammy.”, Dean called out.

“ _Dude! What the hell?”_

“What’s wrong?”

“ _Nothing, except that you didn’t tell me you’re on a Hunt._ ”

Dean grimaced, “Ah, shit…how’d you know?”, he asked.

“ _Argent. They have some girl who’s been kidnapped and now they wanna help her remember_.”, Sam explained. Cas could see the confused look on Dean’s face. “What the hell? Why’d he call you?”

“ _Beats me. Anyway, I have an idea but you won’t like it.”_

There was a moment of silence. Cas has known these two men for years. He’s fought with them and he’s died for them but he still didn’t know how Dean could guess Sam’s thought in a matter of seconds. “Hell no, Sammy. We’re not doing that.”, he called out, his voice angry.

“ _It’s the fastest way and it’s safe_.”

“I don’t care. We’re not letting Crowley lose on some innocent girl. Or Charlie.”

_Oh._ “I agree with Dean, Sam. Asking Crowley for help might be fast and relatively safe but he won’t do it for nothing. However, I also see your point.”

“Ever the diplomat, Cas”, Dean muttered. “Although as my husband, you’re obligated to be on my side so fuck you.”, there was no real malice in Dean’s voice and Cas knew he didn’t really mean it. “I am not obligated to do anything, Dean. And if I may remind you, I used to be a strategist and asking Crowley for help would be a strategically convenient move in a short – term manner, however, as I have also said, Crowley will demand something in return, he’s a business man after all.”

“ _Just talk to him_.”, Sam suggested, “ _The guy’s got a soft spot for you and you know it Dean. You used to be BFFs after all._ ”

“I thought we agreed not to speak about that ever again.”, Dean shot back because no matter what the he said, Cas knew that his time as a Demon was still a sore subject.

“ _Whatever, jerk. Just give him a call and stop bothering me unless it’s urgent._ ”

“Bitch.”

The call ended and Dean sighed.

“That was your brother?”, Isaac asked.

“Yeah, so?”

“Charming”

Dean glared at the road ahead of him but said nothing. Predictably, Stiles was the one to talk next, “Who’s Crowley.”

“Trouble”, Dean grumbled. “You don’t happen to have any magic tricks up your sleeve that might help us right now?”

“I do actually but most of them aren’t actually meant for humans.”, Stiles replied. “Besides, I’d have to be there myself.”

“Do we actually need those memories?”, Dean inquired further. He was clearly stalling, trying to avoid the unavoidable.

“Well no, if you just want to aimlessly run through the woods without even knowing what to look for.”

Dean shook his head, his mouth twitching, “Careful with that kiddo.”, he warned but there was also a hint of affection and pride in his eyes, making it clear that he didn’t really minded Stiles’ sarcasm. He sighed again, his face screwing into something that resembled almost physical pain, “Crowley it is then”. He gave a tight nod towards Cas, who quickly made the call.

“ _Squirrel! What an unpleasant surprise._ ”

“Crowley”, Dean acknowledged grudgingly.

“ _How’s the husband?_ ”

“I am quite well, Crowley.”, Cas cut in.

“ _Lovely, now to what do I owe the honor?_ ”

“We need a favor.”, Dean said.

“ _I’m sorry what? Did you say you wanted to make a deal?_ ”, Crowley teased

“Cut the crap, Crowley. You gonna help us or not?”

“ _Only cause it’s you Squirrel but remember…you’ll owe me after this._ ”

“Yeah, yeah…whatever.”, Dean muttered and quickly explained the situation. “Now, give me ten minutes to give them a heads up unless you want a Pack of Werewolves attacking you on sight.”

“ _I think I’ll I pass._ ”

* * *

 

The room was filled with a tense silence while they all waited for something to happen. Chris was just about to call Sam once again when his phone rang,

»Argent. «

» _Hey Chris, listen, you’re gonna get company in a bit,_ «, Dean’s voice came through the line, kind of resigned like he didn’t like what he was saying, » _His name’s Crowley, he’s a Crossroad Demon so whatever you do, don’t make any deals. Make sure to have salt at hand, if you got Holy Water, keep it close, I’m gonna sent you sent a recording of an Exorcism but I don’t think you’ll need it. Crowley’s a dick but he keeps his word and he won’t do anything stupid._ «

Chris nodded even though Dean couldn’t see it. He had never actually dealt with Demons before but he knew the theory. He looked around, taking in the various faces of the others and wasn’t surprised when he was met by confusion, shock, doubt and expressions that could best be explained with “what the fuck?”, »Is he going to help us? «, Chris asked.

» _Maybe. Maybe not._ «, Dean answered, » _But’s it the best shot we’ve got._ «, sounded bitter and it was clear that there was history there, a story that went back a long way, but he certainly wasn’t going to ask.

»Alright. «, Chris nodded again and ended the call, only to notice that there was a man standing in the middle of room. Within seconds, Chris had his gun drawn and pointed at the man while the Wolfs were baring their teeth and growling.

»Hello, there. «, the man smirked, completely unaffected by the unpleasant welcome and Chris was a bit surprised by the English accent and the overall appearance of the man. Demon, certainly wasn’t the first thing that would come to kind, looking at him. He looked slick, cunning, clever. He looked like a business man and in a way, he probably was.

»Crowley? «, Chris asked, just to make sure and the man, the Demon, grinned wider.

»In the flesh. «, Crowley replied, »Now, the Squirrel told me you had a…situation at hand. «

Chris frowned slightly at the nickname but managed to focus on the important part, »Yes. «, he admitted, »Anna might have memories of where Kate is. We need them. «

The Demon turned towards the girl who was cowering in the shadows and grinned wickedly, »Shouldn’t be too difficult, «

»If you hurt her, you’re dead. «, Chris warned, even though he was pretty sure that he didn’t have the means to actually kill a Demon. Crowley seemed to agree because he started chuckling, »Oh I don’t doubt that, «, he said even though he didn’t seem too concerned, »Although you won’t be the ones to kill me…the Winchester though…that pair of plaid cladded nightmares…they would love a good excuse. «. With one lest flash of a thoroughly charming grin, Crowley stepped forward towards Anna, »Now, I’m going to change meatsuits and I swear if anything happens to this one, not even Dean Winchester will be able to protect you. I happen to like this body. « and before anyone could even start asking questions, the man had opened his mouth and red smoke started pouring out into the air and into Anna. The man’s body fell to the floor with a dull c _lunk_ and Anna opened her eyes…except…except those weren’t Anna’s eyes. Staring back at them was a pair of blood red eyes, malicious and deadly and all Chris wanted to do was shoot his gun but he couldn’t because shooting now would mean killing Anna.

»God, I hate this, «, Anna spoke. It wasn’t really Anna, though. »Anyway, you’ll want to be looking into the woods. There’s a hidden door, covered by bushes and dead leaves, leads you straight to the tunnels and towards the hideout of whatshername. Not far from where you found this one here. There’s a river, too, just down the bill. «, Anna – _Crowley_ – shook her – _his?_ – head, »You humans and your feeble minds. «, and before anyone could reply to that the red smoke was leaving Anna’s body, making her drop to the floor.

* * *

 

They were in the woods and Stiles silently cursed the Winchesters because it was _not_ a good idea to go hiking in the middle of the night. Not when there was a violent Pack out there to get them. He wasn’t scared though. He had seen and done enough to know that if push came to shove he’d be able to stand his ground and it wasn’t like he was a helpless teenager anymore. He might not have fangs and claws or fancy weapons but he had all the knowledge Deaton had had and then some. He’d be fine. They’d be fine. But that didn’t make this whole operation any less stupid or dangerous.

»Crowley said that there should be a door here somewhere. «, Dean muttered, more to himself than the others, his weapon drawn, Cas held a strange silvery blade in his hand while the two wolfs had half transformed and Stiles had his hand buried in the mountain ash in his pocket while mentally listing all the useful spells he knew. It was quiet around them; the only thing Stiles could hear were there footsteps on the ground and the wind rustling at the trees.

»What do you intend to do with the Wolfs if we find them? «, Derek had asked before they had left the car and Dean had shrugged, »I’m here for the kids. Wolf politics is your area but if one of them attacks us, I won’t hesitate to pull the trigger. «

That was fair, Stiles guessed. Dean and Cas were Hunters after all and they had already proven that they were not bad people but in a life – or death situation…well…what could you expect?

»Wait. «, Derek had stopped in his tracks, holding up one clawed hand, »Did you hear that? «

»I did. «, Isaac whispered while the humans just shook their heads. _Being a Werewolf does have its perks…_

»Someone’s out here with us. «, Derek muttered and stepped in front of Stiles. It looked like an unconscious movement but it still confused the hell out of Stiles but this was neither the time nor place to ask questions so he let it be. The others stepped closer as well, Isaac making sure to cover his Alpha’s back and Cas and Dean moving as one unit, obviously used to fighting side by side and suddenly Stiles remembered the impression he had gotten the first time he had met them. _These guys are really not to be messed with._

The snap of a twig tore through the silence like a shot and Stiles could feel his heartbeat speeding up while Derek began to growl quietly, getting ready for an attack. Another sound, closer this time, coming from – Stiles eyes widened as he realized what was happening, a mere second before it actually did and then all hell broke lose as four Werewolves broke out of the shadows from four different directions.

»Shit. «

Dean shot his gun and the boy attacking him let out a whelp, falling to the ground, Stiles saw Derek fighting with a surprisingly big guy while Isaac was preoccupied with a read headed girl. Moving as fast as he could, Stiles flung the mountain ash at the Werewolf lying on the ground, creating a circle around him before sending a shock wave towards the big guy fighting Derek, sending him flying against a tree. _This is too easy,_ he thought absently, _why is this so easy, Kate would –_ Stiles turned around squinting at the dark, the adrenaline pulsing through his veins, _Distraction._

»It’s a distraction, guys. We gotta move! «, he called out before running towards the bushes ahead of him, hoping that the others would follow.

»Stiles! «, Derek’s voice was the last thing he registered before something big and heavy slammed into him from his right.

* * *

 

Derek watched helplessly, as Stiles was knocked over by a dark shadow and before he knew it, he was fully transforming, leaving his torn clothes on the floor and jumping forward past Dean. The shadow attacking Stiles was agile and slim, the scent familiar, rousing old memories of heated kisses and whispered promises.

_Kate._

With all the force he could muster, Derek slammed into the Werejaguar sending her to the ground, away from Stiles who was groaning in pain, the sound fanning his anger and he snarled loudly. Suddenly, Isaac was by his side, ready to protect his Alpha while Cas and Dean had their weapons drawn and aimed at Kate who faltered for the split of a second. Derek could smell faint traces of fear but then it was gone, consumed by rage and she attacked.

* * *

 

Cas had seen many things in his long life but even he had never encountered a Werejaguar. It was fascinating, or it would have been, if said Jaguar wasn’t trying to kill them all.

Cas threw a quick glance towards Dean, trying to communicate their next steps and the Hunter jerked his head towards the darkness behind Kate. It was a question and Cas answered with a sharp nod before gesturing towards Stiles who was still lying on the ground, now surrounded by a line of mountain ash that would keep him safe but he still needed help. Dean understood, nodded in response and melted into the shadows, unseen by Kate who was too preoccupied with the two Wolfs. Carefully stepping over the mountain ash, Cas kneeled down next to Stiles to see where he was hurt and winced slightly when he saw the blood seeping through the young man’s shirt, »Stiles, can you hear me? «, he asked calmly and Stiles nodded, his eyes squeezed shut, »Good. I have to look at that wound. «. Carefully, he peeled off the shirt from the skin, seeing the ten deep lacerations where Kate had buried her claws into the flesh and Stilled hissed, »I’m sorry. «. It looked painful and bloody but Cas was sure that Stiles would be alright as soon as they could get him out of here.


	6. Day 8

The first thing Stiles noticed upon waking up was the fog in his brain and the rhythmical beeping of machines.

»Stiles? Stiles! «, a familiar, deep voice called out somewhere close to his head but he didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t really want to because this was nice. He was comfortable and warm and sleepy. »Stiles wake up. «

»’m awake, «, Stiles slurred, keeping his eyes closely shut.

»Open your eyes Stiles, «, hat was a new voice. He knew that voice too, it was gentle and warm and reminded him of home and safety. Blinking lazily, Melissa slowly came into focus, hovering over him with a kind smile, »There we are. How are you feeling? «

»Tired. «

The first voice chuckled and Stiles turned his head to look at Derek who was sitting next to his bed, wearing a strange collection of colourful clothes that didn’t quiet fit him, dark circles under his eyes and his face and hair dirty with traces of dried blood.

»You’re an idiot. «, the Alpha told him.

»Yeah well, you’re mean. «, Stiles grumbled. He wasn’t quite clear yet on what had happened. He remembered the woods and the Wolfs and running and pain, »How’d I get here? «, he asked groggily.

»We brought you here, «, Derek answered, »You were bleeding badly and you needed medical attention, so Dean and I drove you to the hospital. «

»Are the others - «, Stiles started but stopped when Derek nodded his head, »The others are fine. «, he said and then went on to explain, »Cas and Isaac stayed behind and called Chris. We found the three kids, they’re confused and scared but unharmed. We also got Kate’s Pack. «

»Kate? «

»She got away. «, Derek pressed his lips together into a thin line and glared, clearly angry, and Stiles immediately felt guilty. If he hadn’t been so reckless, they might have been bale to catch Kate, but no he had had to go and mess everything up again and - »Stop it, «, Derek broke his train of thoughts, »It’s not your fault. «. There was something in his eyes, something that Stiles had seen more and more often during the past week, something soft and un – Derek – like.

»Why are you here? «, he asked, even though he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

»I just told you, Dean and I - «

»Not what I meant, «, Stiles cut in and tried to sit up, wincing slightly at the pain from the wounds, »You could have gone home. «

Derek stared at him for a long time before answering, his voice barely a whisper but Stiles heard it anyway, »I didn’t want to. «.

Stiles was missing something here, he was sure of it, but he didn’t know what and he was still tired and hurt and not really in the mood to solve the riddle that was Derek Hale. Fortunately, his father chose that moment to burst through the door, »Stiles! «, he exclaimed and rushed towards the bed.

»Hey dad, «, Stiles put on, what he hoped was a bright, innocent smile but judging by his dad’s expression he only succeeded halfway. Suppressing a sigh, the Emissary mentally prepared for the lecture that was sure to come.

* * *

 

Scott relaxed when he saw the text from his mum that said Stiles had woken up and would be okay. He had been worried to death, pacing up and down the Loft that was now his new home and Kira had long since given up on calming him down. When he had received the call from Derek the previous night, it had been like he was 16 again. 16 and clueless and helpless. But Derek had assured him that everything would be alright and that he would stay with Stiles. Scott wasn’t going to question the thing that was obviously developing between his best friend and the other Alpha. He didn't mind. Derek had always been a good guy and since he had come back he seemed changed in ways Scott had never thought possible. Derek was…softer in a way. Kinder. He laughed more and showed his affection towards his Pack. He was more open and more honest. He was a good Alpha.

»How’s Stiles? «, Malia asked from where she was sitting on the couch.

»Awake and complaining about the food. «, Scott answered with a grin.

»Good. «

It truly was.

»What happens now? «, that was Jackson. He stood with his back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and a hard look in his eyes and Scott still didn’t like him. He didn’t need to ask what he meant though because it was obvious. They had rescued the three teenagers and the sheriff had given them The Talk before bringing them back to their families while he had left Kate’s Pack for them to deal with, but the thing was, Scott had no idea how to deal with them. So now they had four teenagers sitting in the basement, all of them confused and scared and angry.

»We’ll think of something. «, Scott replied, ignoring the scoff coming from Jackson, in favor of sending a text to Dean. He had promised the Hunter to tell him if they had news on Stiles.

* * *

 

»That was Scott. «, Dean announced after setting down his phone, »He says that Stiles is gonna be ok. «

»That’s good to hear. «, Cas replied and meant it. Stiles was a brave man; a kind man, and Cas had really taken a liking to him and his friends despite the fact that the majority of them were Supernatural creatures. _But so was I,_ he thought smiling when Mary carefully climbed off Dean’s lap and walked towards him and Robert on the couch. There were many things he regretted in his life, many things he wished he could change but giving up his Grace for Dean, marrying him and starting a family would never be one of them. It more than made up for all the bad that had happened.

»Penny for your thoughts? «, Dean asked, settling down next to him, a cup of coffee in his hand.

»I was just thinking how lucky I am, «, Cas answered which was true enough. He _was_ a lucky man.

»You’re a sap, «, Dean teased, rolling his eyes and taking a sip from his coffee before leaning against Cas and muttering, »You know I’m happy too, right? «

And this was a side of Dean that Cas would never get tired of seeing, a side that most people would never get a single glance of in their entire life, when Dean became quiet and serious and all the bravado and all the masks slipped away and all that was left was _Dean_.

»Yes, I know. «, Cas replied softly and slung his arm around Dean’s shoulders, »I love you, Dean. «

»Love you too, Cas. «

* * *

 

Derek had finally gone home after Melissa had thrown him out of the hospital. He was still dirty and bloody from the fight, wearing clothes the hospital had given him and he was exhausted. He had sat by Stiles’ side for hours and hours without sleeping, watching over his human. _My human…_

It had taken exactly one week for Derek to get back to where he had been once before. Admiring Stiles from a distance, trying to protect him from all the things out there. One week of sharing a bed with the other man. It was sweet torture but there was also hope. Hope because they were both adults now and Stiles…there was something different about Stiles. The way his heartrate picked up when Derek was around, the way his scent changed ever so slightly, the way he relaxed...Except this wasn’t the time to figure out any potential feeling they might have for each other because right now they had four teenage Werewolves in the basement and a crazy Werejaguar trying to kill them.

»What we need, is a way to draw her out, « the Alpha muttered once he sat with his friends in his Loft. It sounded easy enough except it wasn’t. It really wasn’t. »Some kind of bait…«

They all fell back into silence, trying to come up with an idea but there was nothing.

»I’ll do it. «, everyone startled at the soft voice and turned around. Anna sat on the ground, back leaned against the wall, not meeting anyone’s eyes. »I’ll be the bait. «

»No! No, Anna, you can’t do that, «, Scott immediately protested.

»Yes, I can. That woman killed my brother. I want her dead. «, her voice was cold and determined and Derek had to close his eyes for a minute because this…this was exactly the reason why he hated the Supernatural sometimes. People always got hurt. Innocent people. They got hurt and grew cold and revengeful.

»Anna - «, Scott started but Derek cut him off, »Are you sure? «, he asked, his gaze fixed on the girl, »You have to be absolutely sure. «

Anna raised her head, anger flaring in her eyes, »I’m sure. «

In a way, Derek understood. He understood anger; had lived with it for so long, had let it consume him, control him. He could see it happening now, right before his eyes and it hurt but there was nothing he could do.

»It's not going to bring your brother back. It's not going to make you feel better. And it's going to be dangerous «, because there was no point in hiding the truth.

»I don’t care. «

Anna had made up her mind, that much was clear and even though it was obvious that Scott still wanted to protest, he didn’t. They wouldn’t be able to change her mind, all they could do now was protect her as best as they could and hope that she’d be alright in the end.

* * *

 

Chris didn’t like this plan. There was too much that could go wrong. Too many uncalculatable variables. They were relying on luck here and Chris could say from experience that that was never a good idea.

They had Anna in the old Pack house with traps laid out everywhere and everyone else cramped into Dean’s and Cas’ house, much to the Hunters’ annoyance.

»Are you fucking kidding me? «, Dean groaned, ignoring the exasperated look Cas sent him because of the children, »You’re using a 16 – year – old girl as bait? «

»It was her decision. «, Derek answered firmly.

»That’s not the point, «, the Winchester argued, »She could die for Christ’s sake! «

»She won’t. That house is the safest place in Beacon Hills and nothing can get into the basement that isn’t supposed to. Anna knows the plan, she’ll wait until Kate comes to get her, she’ll go downstairs and we trap Kate with the Mountain Ash. «

It sounded simple enough, but Chris definitely agreed with Dean. Anna could die and it was too dangerous but also too late to go back now.

So they waited.

* * *

 

The sky was growing dark and Dean restless. The Hunter had been pacing the room for fifteen minutes now, shutting down any attempts of conversation. Cas was used to this kind of behavior, the others though, were not. Cas could see the worry in their eyes while they watched Dean walk up and down, up and down, up and down up and – _SMASH!_

»Fuck! «

For one horrible moment it was chaos and Cas had lost any sense of direction while everything was happening around him; then his eyes fell on Robert and Mary who were sitting on the floor, eyes wide and frightened and he was thrown out of his shock. Moving as fast as he could, Cas picked up both his children and carried them to the panic room.

»Stay here. Whatever happens, don’t open the door. Call uncle Sam. I love you. «, he whispered intently before locking the room and turning back towards the living room. It was a battlefield. Kate was standing right in the middle, holding Danny in her arms like a shield, her claws were digging into his throat, breaking the skin.

»Kate, stop! «, Chris called out, a gun trained at her head but Kate only laughed, »Or what, brother dear? You’re not going to kill me. You can’t. You’ve always been weak. Sentimental. Look at you…dining with Werewolves and god know what else. «

»What do you want, bitch? «, Dean barked, directing the Jaguar’s attention to him.

»I want my Pack back. I want you to leave us in peace. I want Beacon Hills to be mine. «

»Not gonna happen. «, Scott replied, shaking his head firmly, »This is our territory and we don’t want you here. «, his voice was dangerously low, his eyes glowing red but again, Kate seemed unimpressed.

»Oh, Scotty…«, she chuckled, »All grown up. I should have killed when you were still a kid. «, at that, Scott’s Pack moved forwards as one, trying to protect their Alpha.

»Let him go, «, Scott demanded, »Let Danny go. «

»I don’t think I will. Not until I have what I want. «, thick red droplets of blood ran down Danny’s neck and Cas could see the tension in his body, could see the way his hands were shaking violently, his eyes fixed on his boyfriend who was snarling under his breath. It was clear that they couldn’t do anything without endangering Danny’s life and for the first time Cas felt absolutely and completely helpless.

* * *

 

There was a scream stuck in her throat, threatening to break its way out. There was a death waiting to happen. A life close to its end.

And Lydia was scared. Terrified.

Danny way her friend and they all had lost so much already, she didn’t think any of them could take much more. Frantically, she looked around the room while Kate’s attention was fixed on Scott; both Packs were growling and glaring at the Jaguar but not daring to move forward out of fear for Danny, Dean had his weapon drawn but no clear shot, Cas was unarmed and looked like he was thinking hard and Chris – Chris was crying, she realized. Hot, silent tears were rolling down his face while he watched his sister but his hands were steady around his gun, his finger resting on the trigger and Lydia realized…Kate had been wrong. So very wrong.

»AHHHHHHHHH! «

* * *

 

Stiles bolted upright. _Lydia!_

Ignoring the pain in his chest, the Emissary got out of the hospital bed and went searching for his clothes, trying to locate his phone and call Scott, Derek, anyone. Nobody answered.

»Fuck! «

Stiles gritted his teeth and carefully got dressed. He felt weak. Too weak to heal himself. He made it till the end of the corridor, the elevator just out of reach, when a soft hand landed on his shoulder, »What are you doing, Stiles? You’re supposed to be in bed. «, Melissa looked at him stern and concerned at the same time.

»Lydia - «, Stiles gasped, »She screamed. «

The nurse grew pale and Stiles could see the panic in her eyes, because she knew what that meant, because she knew that something horrible had happened.

»I’ll drive. «

* * *

 

Dean stared at the women, completely ignoring the dead body on the floor. He’d known she was a Banshee but _holy shit! What the fuck was that?_

Somewhere a phone went off but everyone ignored it.

»Is – is everyone okay? «, Scott’s voice broke the silence and Dean tore his eyes off Lydia.

Everyone seemed to be in some state of shock. Scott had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend, his eyes roaming the room, Jordan was slowly approaching Lydia who stared blindly ahead at something only she could see, Malia, Derek, Jackson, Cora and Isaac were staring at Kate, Ethan was kneeling next to his boyfriend cradling him in his arms and whispering soothing words into his ear, Cas had left the room and Chris – Chris stood frozen in place, his gun still pointed at where his sister had stood, his eyes were wide and red and his whole body was shaking. Carefully, Dean went towards the Hunter and gently lay his hand onto the gun, taking it from the man’s hands; Chris didn’t even seem to realize it was happening. Dean understood though. The man had just shot his own sister for fuck’s sake, freaky Werecreature or not, that wasn’t something you just shrugged off.

»Come one, man, sit down, I’ll get you something to drink. «, he muttered and led Chris towards the couch before going to the kitchen, wishing he could offer more than just water or coke.

Another phone rang, again no one paid attention to it.

»Cas? «

»Over here, Dean. «

He found his husband in the panic room, arms wrapped around the children and Dean cursed inwardly. Things like this, weren’t supposed to happen. His kids were supposed to grow up far away from death and guns and violence. He strode towards his family and simply hugged all three of them, holding on tightly and praying – praying that this was it.

* * *

 

It was over. Done. Kate was dead. Kate was dead and Derek had no idea what he felt about that. Once upon a time, he had loved her and then he had hated her and now…now he had no idea what was going on. The smell of blood hung in the air, metallic and fresh, mixed with the sharp stench of fear, the sweetness of adrenaline and the bitterness of grief. He could hear every heartbeat in the room, every ragged breath, could hear the sobbing of the children and the soft words of Dean muttering reassurances and declarations of love.

It was all too much. Too much. Too – _Stiles!_ He had no idea why now was the moment he remembered the human but Stiles was part of Scott’s Pack, Stiles must have heard Lydia’s scream, Stiles –

»Oh my god, what happened? «

-was standing right there in the open door, his skin too pale and his heartbeat too rapid. He was supported by Melissa and Derek was sure that of he wasn’t, he would have fallen over instantly.

»Mum! «, Scott let go of Kira and rushed over to his mum to hug her, explaining what had happened but now Stiles was leaning against the doorframe, looking confused and shocked and again Derek didn’t know why but he walked over to him and closed his arms around the younger man, taking his pain, holding him close and he could feel Stiles relax, could hear his heart settle down, could smell the relief and it made the wolf in him growl possessively.

_Mine._

 

 


	7. Epilogue

Cleaning up was always a bitch, even more so when it was your own house that you only just moved into. Luckily, there were two Werewolf Packs who had been happy to help and together they had gotten rid of any evidence of a fight within two hours before giving Kate a Hunter’s funeral in the woods. Chris was holding up surprisingly well, but then again, he had lost his sister years ago, she just hadn’t been dead then.

Now, three days later, Dean was having his lunch break when his phone rang. Jody.

» _Hey handsome, I heard you’ve already gotten into trouble again?_ «, the sheriff teased as soon as Dean had picked up.

»Totally not our fault this time. «

» _Yeah whatever. I was actually calling to tell you that you’re having a housewarming party on Saturday_. «

»Er – are we? «

» _Yep._ «, Jody answered, popping the “p”, » _Alex’s coming over from Canada and Claire and her gang will be in the area._ «

»Huh. «, what was he even supposed to say to that? »I guess I’ll see you on Saturday, then…«

» _Yes, you will._ «, Jody laughed, » _Give Cas a hug from me._ «

»Will do, Jody. See ya. «

» _See ya._ «

* * *

 

Stiles was finally released from the hospital and just contemplating whether he should call someone or take a taxi to get home when there was a knock against the open door. Stiles turned around and saw Derek, wearing his trademark leather jacket and an obligatory scowl which softened a little bit when Stiles smiled at him, »You need a ride? «, the Alpha asked and Stiles full on grinned.

»You offering, Sourwolf? «

Derek didn’t answer but simply rolled his eyes and turned around but Stiles could still see the twitch in the corner of his moth as he bit back a smile.

The drive home was quiet and comfortable and Stiles found himself surprisingly calm. Derek had that effect on him. He made him focus, made the storm in his head less loud, less violent. He made him feel safe.

When they arrived at home, there was a second of uncertainty. The building had four apartments and currently, two of them were empty and Stiles was living in the one that was not Derek’s but he followed the older man anyway and if Derek was surprised by that, he didn’t let it on but instead just led the familiar way towards the heavy metal doors of his loft. Stiles could tell that no one else was there, which meant that this was the first time the two of them were alone since the weekend but it didn’t make him nervous. Not as it should. It was strange, really, Stiles remembered being a nervous wreck around Derek when he had been a teenager but now…now everything seemed…natural. Like a puzzle that was clicking into place and they just _fit_. It was a nice feeling.

»Did you eat? «, Derek asked when Stiles had sat down on the couch, he shook his head and watched the brunette vanish into the kitchen.

It was a truly nice feeling. Belonging.

Ten minutes later, both he and Derek were sitting side by side on the couch, eating sandwiches and drinking soda, not talking. Another thing that surprised Stiles because silence was his enemy, except when he was with Derek, it was okay to say nothing.

»How are you feeling? «, Derek asked after some time and Stiles shrugged, »I’ve had worse, «, which was true. Derek frowned but didn’t comment.

»I was worried about you, «, the Werewolf continued and okay, they were really doing this now, weren’t they? »I know you can hold your own and you don’t need protection but that was still a close call and you could have gotten seriously hurt. «, blue eyes were now openly watching Stiles while he tried not to squirm under the intensity of the gaze, »Don’t do that again. «.

Stiles set down his glass and considered Derek for a few seconds. He was way past a stupid crush or simple attraction, no, this were actual, honest to god feelings he was having for the older man and he was mature enough to admit that at least to himself and he was pretty sure that Derek knew exactly what Stiles felt and that just left the question what Derek’s stand on all this was, except maybe not even that because the Alpha had proven that he did care for Stiles, that he trusted him, and wanted to protect him and for the grumpy Sourwolf that was as good as a declaration of love.

»I can practically hear you thinking, Stiles. «, Derek informed him with an amused expression, his eyes incredibly soft and reassuring and Stiles thought that he should be freaking out right about now but he wasn’t. It was okay.

Clearing his head off anything that might distract him, Stiles shifted so that he was even closer to Derek, taking in the other’s calmness, and pressed a light kiss to his mouth before pulling away again or at least he tried to except Derek didn’t let him and there were hands on his face, keeping him right were he was and soft lips on his own, firm and demanding and Stiles all but melted into it. The kiss was lazy and passionate and sweet and full of promises and apologies and it was perfect. Stiles found himself smiling, laugher bubbling deep in his throat while his heart swelled in his chest, filling him with a warm feeling.

_I belong here._

* * *

 

When Scott and Isaac came home in the evening, neither of them were really surprised to find Derek and Stiles cuddled together on the couch, watching Jurassic Park and feeding each other with popcorn even though Derek raised a challenging eyebrow at the two Wolfs and Stiles simply grinned stupidly. Scott was happy for them. Stiles had gone through a lot and even though he never admitted to it, Scott knew his friend was hurting and Derek…well, who even knew what Derek was thinking but Scott had seen the changes in the other Alpha, had seen how protective has was of Stiles and he believed that this – the two of them together – could be really good for both of them.

And it seemed like he wasn’t the only one who though so. Lydia let out a triumphant sound and nodded approvingly, while Cora rolled her eyes and suppressed a fond smile and Ethan and Danny threw one glance at the couple, shrugged, and exchanged money. Jackson was the only one who seemed to be completely indifferent to this new development but, Scott guessed, that was still better than snarky comments or insults.

After Kate’s death he had offered her former Betas to stay and join his Pack but they all had declined, wanting to go back to their families and Scott couldn’t blame them. It’s what he would have wanted too.

Anna, though, Anna had stayed. She was quiet and withdrawn and angry but she also seemed to have found a friend in Malia who was taking care of the girl and Scot was sure that she would be okay.

* * *

 

It was Saturday, and Sam was just getting out of his car when he saw an old, blue jeep standing at the side of the street. Stiles’ jeep. There were other cars as well and Sam began to wonder how many people Dean and Cas had invited.

The answer was a lot. Both the house and the garden were packed. The Werewolves were there, along with Garth and his wife, Chris Argent, the sheriff and Jody and Alex.

»Sammy! «, Dean called out as soon as he saw his younger brother, »Everyone, this is my brother Sam. «

»Hi. «, he felt a little bit weary but figured that if Dean and Cas trusted these people, so could he. Seeing his niece and nephew again was one of the best things that had happened during the past two weeks and as much as Sam was proud of his brother for finally taking this step – because goddammit he was, because this was such a huge step for Dean and he was blossoming, smiling and laughing, because this was becoming _home_ – and as much as he was happy for the four of them…Sam still missed the kids: He had gotten truly used to having them around, pulling him out of his head when his thoughts got too dark sometimes.

»Uncle Sammy! «, Robert staggered towards him, laughing and Sam picked him up, swinging around in the air, bathing in the radiant smile of the child.

»Hey buddy, where’s your sister, huh? «

* * *

 

Derek watched with a fond smile as Stiles was playing with Mary when a huge mountain of a man suddenly stepped next to him, carrying Robert in one arm and still managing to look dangerous, smelling like gunpowder and old leather; the same smell as Dean.

»Stiles. «, the man’s voice was deep but surprisingly friendly and when Stiles smiled up at him, Derek relaxed slightly, »Hey Sam. «

_Sam…_ Derek tried to remember where he had heard that name, _Sam…_

»Sam, this is Derek. Derek, Sam. Dean’s brother. «

_Right._

»Nice to meet you. And thanks for helping them out with the case. «

»It was more them who helped us out, «, Derek pointed out and Sam chuckled before turning back to Stiles and his niece before setting down Robert who immediately walked towards his sister.

Derek watches for a few moments before being distracted by yet another newcomer. Or several at that.

»Claire! «

»Hey mum. «

Derek turned his head and watched as the sheriff’s half – sister, _Jody_ , rushed towards a girl with long blonde hair. She was accompanied by three others, two girls and one boy and all for them were obviously Hunters as well.

»This is Krissy, her boyfriend Aiden and…Josephine, «, her heartbeat sped up, »my girlfriend. «

»Well, nice to meet you, I guess. I’m Jody, Claire’s mum. Sort of anyway. It’s complicated. «, Jody explained and Derek as a bit confused how something like that could be complicated but Claire’s friends seemed to know exactly what she meant, »Yeah, we know. Claire told us. «, the girl names Krissy said before turning away from Jody and shouting, »Yo, Grandpa! «. Next to him, Sam began giggling uncontrollably while he got up and walked over to the group and Derek saw Dean, grinning widely, as he approached Krissy, »Hey, kiddo. You keepin’ out of trouble? «

»You know me, «, Krissy winked, gave Dean a hug and that was it. The four young Hunters didn’t seem to care that they were on a housewarming party full of Supernatural creature. They all made fun of Cas and Dean for getting old and rusty or of Sam for his long hair.

Alex and Claire had a shouting match over who would get the last steak and were seen half an hour later, sitting side by side at the table giggling over something on Alex’s phone while Aiden was discussing lacrosse with Jackson, Danny and Ethan.

Melissa and Noah were sitting in the corner, whispering into each other’s ears, secretly holding hands under the table.

Jody had taken great interest in Chris, making the man blush.

Dean and Cas were catching up with Sam, telling him in all details what had happened over the past few weeks with a few additions of Scott and Isaac.

Lydia was engrossed in a conversation with Josephine while Jordan sat at her side looking incredibly bored.

Aiden had fallen victim to Malia and Kira.

Krissy was talking to a man called Garth and his wife, both Werewolves by the smell of it.

Isaac and Cora had sneaked off to somewhere, like they always did.

And Stiles…Stiles had finally given the kids back to their dads and was now sitting on Derek’s lap, babbling about some book Deaton had sent him with all kinds of awesome spells, full well knowing that Derek wasn’t listening to a word he was saying but not caring because they allow themselves to finally have this, to be like this and for the first time, in a long time, Derek was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find me on Tumblr =)](https://dreamworldvictim.tumblr.com/)


End file.
